Tears of Anger
by Aehireiel
Summary: Fortsetzung von Diamond Tears: Legolas hat seine Celebnîn wieder zurück doch immernoch liegt ihr Geheimnis wie ein dunkler Schatten über dem Glück der beiden... Nachdem dieses endlich aufgedeckt wird kommt es zum Krieg...
1. Kapitel 1 Das Geheimnis

**Tears of Anger**

Diese FF ist die **Fortsetzung von Diamond Tears**, vielleicht wollt ihr die lesen (falls ihr es nicht schon getan habt). Diamond Tears ist natürlich nicht zwingend zu lesen, für diejenigen die sie nicht gelesen haben, hier eine kurze **Zusammenfassung:**  
Celebnîn hat ihren Verlobten im Krieg verloren und ist danach am Boden zerstört. Sie trauert so sehr, dass sie fast daran zerbricht bis Legolas auf sie aufmerksam wird und sie langsam wieder aufbaut. Dabei merkt er, dass er mehr für sie empfindet als nur Freundschaft, doch bald taucht ein Nebenbuhler auf, Legolas´ Freund Arod. Nach einem gemeinen Streich, den Arod Legolas spielt will Celebnîn nach Bruchtal zu ihrer Tante und reitet mit Arod, der in der Nähe eine eigene Stadt, Calentawar hat. Legolas beschließt ihr zu folgen, doch als er in Imlardis ankommt erfährt er, dass sie nicht dort ankam. Sofort reitet er nach Calentawar und findet sie dort völlig aufgelöst auf, doch sie möchte ihm nicht sagen was passiert ist.  
Die beiden kehren in den Düsterwald zurück, wo sie sich nach einer Weile endlich ineinander verlieben...

**Kleine Warnung:** Diese FF enthält mindestens ein Kapitel das erst ab 16 Jahren geeignet ist, jedoch gibt es immer auch eine jugendfreie Version des Kapitels Tears of Anger

Kapitel 1** Das Geheimnis**

Nachdem Legolas Celebnîn nach Calentawar gefolgt war, sie von Arod zurückgeholt hatte, und sie endlich die Trauer um ihren verstorbenen Verlobten verarbeitet hatte, verbrachte er jede freie Minute mit ihr.

Seine Gefühle für sie steigerten sich jede Sekunde in der er mit ihr zusammen oder von ihr getrennt war. Aber etwas trübte ihr Glück, Celebnîn sprach noch immer nicht über die Ereignisse in Calentawar und langsam begann Legolas zu ahnen, dass dort etwas schlimmes passiert sein musste, sonst hätte sie sich ihm schon längst anvertraut.

Sie sprachen über alles nur nicht über diese Ereignisse und das machte Legolas langsam große Sorgen. Aber er wollte sie nicht ständig danach fragen, denn er wusste sie würde es ihm erst dann sagen wenn sie bereit dazu war. Doch langsam begann er daran zu zweifeln, dass sie überhaupt irgendwann bereit war, ihm zu erzählen was passiert war.

Sie saßen eines Abends an dem Bergsee, ihrem liebsten Platz. Die Sterne begannen am Himmel zu erscheinen und spiegelten sich in Celebnîns tiefblauen Augen. Sie war so wunderschön und Legolas war so glücklich, dass sie sich für ihn entschieden hatte, nicht für ihre Trauer.

Er hielt ihre Hand, sie war so zart und zerbrechlich so dass er Angst hatte sie zu zerbrechen, würde er sie zu fest halten. Er konnte seinen Augen nicht von den ihren lassen, obwohl sie im Moment nicht ihn sondern die Sterne ansah. Aber in diesem wunderschönen Blau konnte er nicht nur Zufriedenheit sehen. In ihren Augen spiegelte sich auch Schmerz. Nicht so wie damals, als Valandil gestorben war, sondern anders.

Es war ein Schmerz der tief saß, ein Ereignis hatte ihn verursacht und er würde wohl niemals ganz verschwinden. Doch den Grund für diesen Schmerz kannte er noch immer nicht und das bereitete ihn ernsthafte Sorgen.

Dieser unterschwellige Schmerz in Celebnîns Augen traf ihn nach einer Weile so sehr, dass er wieder hoch zu den Sternen blickte.

Celebnîn sah, dass sich Legolas Sorgen um sie machte, doch er konnte ihr nicht mehr helfen. Er hatte ihr schon genug geholfen indem er sie aus Calentawar fort brachte, weg von Arod.

In ihrem Inneren breitete sich wieder dieser dumpfe Schmerz aus. Dieses Gefühl machte sich in ihrem ganzen Körper breit, wie immer wenn sie an Calentawar dachte.

Sie versuchte ihr inneres Schluchzen zu unterdrücken und schloss die Augen. Nie würde sie vergessen was geschehen war, nie würde ihr dieser Schmerz genommen werden können, von niemandem, nicht einmal von Legolas.

Nach einer Weile sah sie wieder zu dem blonden Elb. Er betrachtete nachdenklich die Sterne. Wie so oft konnte sie Besorgnis in ihm sehen, aber sie konnte ihm nichts sagen, sie konnte und durfte nicht. Tröstend lehnte sie sich an seine Schulter und er küsste ihre Stirn. Wäre sie doch bloß nicht mit Arod fort geritten...

Irgendwann schlief Celebnîn an Legolas´ Schulter ein und erwachte erst wieder als es schon dunkel war und nur mehr der Mond und die Sterne die Nacht erhellten.

Sie lag in Legolas Armen, eine Decke wärmte die beiden. Legolas schlief. Sie konnte seinen gleichmäßigen Atem hören.

Vorsichtig befreite sie sich aus seinen Armen ohne ihn zu wecken. Sie ging zum See und setzte sich vor ihn nieder.

Das glatte Wasser spiegelte ihr Gesicht wieder.

Sieh dich nur an. Du siehst so zufrieden und doch so bedrückt aus. Du wirst ihm nicht für immer verschweigen können was passiert ist.´

Nein, das konnte sie nicht, aber sie konnte es so lange wie möglich aufschieben. Sie war nicht bereit ihm alles zu erzählen und sie würde es auch nie sein. Was sollte sie nur tun?

Verzweifelt sah sie ihr Spiegelbild an so als ob sie eine Antwort erwarten würde, doch es blickte ihr nur genauso verzweifelt entgegen. Doch in dem Wasser sah sie nicht nur ihr Spiegelbild, sie sah auch die Sterne.

Sie erinnerte sich plötzlich an Valandils Worte. „Schließe die Augen. Jetzt stelle dir den Nachthimmel vor. Stell ihn dir vor, mit seinen tausend Sternen und dem leuchtenden Mond. Du musst jeden einzelnen Stern sehen, keiner darf vergessen werden.

Und jetzt denke daran, dass du mir das alles zeigen, den Mond und jeden einzelnen Stern. Doch ich bin nicht in deiner Nähe, ich kann mir den Nachthimmel nicht ansehen, du musst ihn mir auf eine andere Weise zeigen. Konzentriere dich. Denk an mich und gleichzeitig an die Sterne, denk daran wie gerne du ihn mir zeigen würdest..."

Und dann war es passiert. Sie hatte all seine Anweisungen befolgt und stellte sich ihn und gleichzeitig den Nachthimmel vor. Auch er hatte seine Augen geschlossen und wartete auf sie. Dann geschah es, zwischen ihr und Valandil entstand eine unsichtbare Verbindung und sie spürte, wie er jeden einzelnen Stern und den strahlenden Mond vor sich sah. Und es war auch so, nachdem sie diesen Versuch beendet hatten. Er erzählte ihr, er hätte alles genau vor sich gesehen. Er hatte sogar die Sternschnuppe gesehen, die sie in das Bild hineingebracht hatte.

Sie hatten diese Verbindung seit damals nicht wieder erstellt, da Celebnîn danach vor Erschöpfung fast zusammengebrochen war, aber es war eine Möglichkeit anderen etwas zu zeigen, ohne nur ein Wort darüber zu sagen.

Sollte sie das auch bei Legolas versuchen? Sollte sie ihm zeigen was passiert war ohne darüber sprechen zu müssen? Aber das verlangte unglaublich viel Kraft und sie müsste sich dabei an jedes kleinste Detail erinnern. Ob sie das wohl konnte? Würde sie das verkraften? Außerdem mussten sie dazu seelenverwandt sein und sie war sich zwar sicher, dass sie es waren, doch vielleicht wurde sie in dieser Frage nur durch ihre Gefühle für Legolas beeinflusst.

Sie musste sich genau überlegen, ob sie es wirklich probieren wollte und ob sie überhaupt noch die Fähigkeit dazu hatte.

Legolas erwachte. Er vermisste etwas. Celebnîn lag nicht mehr in seinen Armen und sofort vermisste er ihre Wärme und ihre weiche, zarte Haut. Auch das sanfte Geräusch ihrer Atmung und ihren Duft nach Wildblumen.

Sie saß ein Stück von ihm entfernt und blickte nachdenklich in den See. Legolas wollte sie noch nicht stören, sie schien sehr in ihre Gedanken versunken.

Aber nach einer Zeit vermisste er ihre Nähe schon zu sehr. Er stand auf und ging langsam zu ihr hin. Sie sah zu ihm auf und lächelte. „Du bist erwacht?" Er setzte sich zu ihr und schlang die Arme um ihren zarten Körper. „Wie könnte ich ohne deine Wärme weiterschlafen?"

Celebnîn begann zärtlich seine Hand zu streichelten. Sie war so warm. „Diese Hände haben schon in vielen Schlachten gekämpft." Sie sah es nicht, aber sie spürte dass er nickte. „Du hast doch nicht vor deine Hände wieder ein Schwert in einer Schlacht halten zu lassen? Ich hätte zu viel Angst dich fortgehen zu sehen." Er drückte sie sanft etwas enger an sich. „Wie könnte ich freiwillig in eine Schlacht ziehen wenn ich wüsste, dass ich deshalb von dir fort müsste?"

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn an. Sie sah in seine blauen Augen, die ihr seine völlige Aufrichtigkeit zeigten. „Versprichst du es mir?" Er sah sie fragend an. „Versprichst du mir, dass du nicht mehr in einem Krieg kämpfen wirst?"

Legolas sah sie etwas überrascht an. Sie wollte, dass er nie wieder in einem Krieg kämpfte? Aber er konnte ihr das doch nicht versprechen. Wenn Aragorn ihn Beispielsweise brauchte würde er ihn nicht enttäuschen.

Doch dann sah er in Celebnîns verzweifeltes Gesicht. Wie konnte er ihr einen Wunsch abschlagen? Alleine schon ihre traurigen Augen ließen ihn alles tun was sie wollte.

„Ich verspreche dir, dass ich niemals mehr in den Krieg ziehe, wenn ich nicht gebraucht werde." Damit schien sie zufrieden und schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln. Aber dafür verlangte er jetzt auch etwas von ihr. „Celebnîn, bitte, sag mir endlich was dich bedrückt, ich mache mir solche Sorgen um dich."

Celebnîn hatte so etwas schon erwartet, aber sie konnte es ihm nicht sagen, noch nicht... Doch Legolas wendete seine stärkste Waffe an, diesen unwiderstehlichen Blick. Es war der Blick eines abgemagerten Hundes, der jemanden um ein kleines Stück Fleisch anbettelt.

Nein, nicht, lass dich nicht von ihm beeinflussen, du kannst es ihm noch nicht sagen.´

„Tut mir Leid, Legolas, ich kann nicht. Gib mir noch etwas Zeit." Er nickte und legte seine Arme wieder um sie.

Als sie noch mitten in der Nacht nach Hause ritten, dachte Celebnîn über die vergangene Nacht nach. Er hatte ihr versprochen nicht wieder in einen Krieg zu ziehen. Er würde um ihretwillen bei ihr bleiben. Damit hatte sie genug Vertrauen in ihn gewonnen. Bald würde sie ihn sagen was er so dringend wissen wollte.


	2. Kapitel 2 Die Überwindung und der Schmer...

Achtung, dieses Kapitel ist nur für Leser ab 16 Jahren geeignet, es gibt auch eine Jugendfreie Version für alle unter 16 Jahren!

Kapitel 2 **Die Überwindung und der Schmerz**

Es war ein paar Stunden vor Sonnenaufgang als Legolas und Celebnîn vor ihr Haus kamen. Celebnîn betrachtete das leere Gebäude und auf einmal kam es ihr nichtmehr so einladend wie früher vor.

Legolas sprang von seinem Hengst und hielt ihr die Hand hin um ihr von ihrer Stute zu helfen. Aber sie wollte seine Hand nicht nehmen, sie wollte jetzt nicht alleine in dem dunklen Haus sein. „Legolas, ich will dort jetzt nicht hinein."

Legolas sah verwundert zu dem Haus. Wieso wollte sie plötzlich nicht hinein? Sie war doch sonst immer ohne Sorgen durch die Tür des Gebäudes geschritten.

„Wo möchtest du denn hin?" Sie zögerte. „Kann ich mit zu dir kommen?" Das überraschte ihn sehr, noch nie wollte sie die Nacht bei ihm verbringen, noch nichtmal die letzten paar Stunden.

Als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen folgte ihre Antwort. „Du weißt, dass ich für diesen großen Schritt nicht bereit bin, an den du denkst, schon gar nicht bevor wir wirklich den Bund eingegangen sind. Ich will heute Nacht nur nicht alleine sein." Er lächelte, was hatte er auch anderes erwartet? „Ich freue mich, wenn du mit mir kommst. Und du weißt, ich würde dich nie zu etwas zwingen was du nicht wolltest." Sie nickte dankbar.

Legolas öffnete Celebnîn die Tür und ließ sie in sein Zimmer eintreten. Verunsichert ging sie auf den kleinen Balkon und sah in die Nacht heraus. Er ging zu ihr und nahm ihre Hand. „Du kannst dich ruhig auf das Bett setzen, ich werde dir nichts tun." Er sah wie sie zu dem Bett hinüberblickte und kurz erschauderte. „Nein, das ist es nicht... ich will dir endlich zeigen was geschehen ist, aber dazu muss ich erst all meine Kraft sammeln."

Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Sie wollte es ihm zeigen? Meinte sie nicht sagen? Wie könnte sie es ihm zeigen? Und wieso so plötzlich?

Celebnîn atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus. Sie nahm Legolas´ Hand und führte ihn zu seinem Bett. Sie setzten sich nieder und sie begann ihn auf die Erfahrung vorzubereiten.

„Du musst dich ganz entspannen. Ich werde dir zeigen was passiert ist, ich leite meine Gedanken zu dir. Du musst die Augen geschlossen halten und darfst, egal was du siehst, die Verbindung nicht unterbrechen. Es wird einfacher gehen wenn du meine Hand hälst." Er sah sie verwundert an, nickte aber. Sie zögerte kurz. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du das sehen willst, Legolas? Wenn wir einmal angefangen haben gibt es kein Zurück." Wieder konnte sie Besorgnis in seinen Augen sehen. „Ja, bitte zeige es mir." Sie seufzte. Sie hatte gehofft er würde es nicht sehen wollen, oder sie für verrückt erklären, aber er wollte es sehen und sie hatte entschieden es ihm zu zeigen.

Sie lehnten sich beide an die Wand und Legolas nahm ihre Hand.

Celebnîn hatte Angst alles nocheinmal zu erleben, aber irgendwann musste sie es ihm sagen. Die eher unwichtigen Ereignisse würden sie nur bruchstückhaft sehen, aber dann würde er alles sehen. Legolas schloss die Augen und Celebnîn machte es ihm nach nochmaligem tiefen Durchatmen gleich.

Konzentriere dich, denk an alles zurück und vergiss nicht das kleinste Detail, sonst funktioniert es nicht, du weißt das...´

Legolas schloss die Augen, er konzentrierte sich auf Celebnîn, wie sie es sagte. Er wollte wissen was geschehen war, er musste es wissen.

Nach einer Weile begannen vor seinem inneren Auge Farben zu entstehen. Sie vormten sich zu einen kleinen Ball, der zuerst rotierte und dann plötzlich explodierte.

Jetzt sah er Celebnîn und Arod auf ihren Pferden. Sie schienen an einer Wegkreuzung zu sein. Celebnîn sagte etwas und deutete nach links, aber Arod ritt nach rechts. Dann waren sie auf einmal im Schloss von Calentawar. Celebnîn schien wütend aber Arod lächelte nur bösartig.

Celebnîn ging auf ihr Zimmer und setzte sich auf ihr Bett, sie schien traurig und enttäuscht.

Bis jetzt hatte er alles nur Bruchstückhaft gesehen, aber dann wurde alles klarer und er hörte Celebnîn sogar sprechen. Ab jetzt war es so als würde er direkt dabei stehen.

Die Tür ging auf und Celebnîn sah verwundert auf. Arod trat herein und verschloß die Tür hinter sich. „Was wollt Ihr hier?" „Ich wollte dir sagen, dass wir morgen nach Bruchtal reiten." Celebnîn schien etwas nervös. „Warum habt Ihr mich hier her gebracht?" Arod grinste sie an. „Ist das nicht offensichlich?" „Wie bitte?" „AnÍron cen.(1)"

Celebnîn wich erschrocken zurück. „Was sagt Ihr da?" „Du hast es schon verstanden." Arod kam näher. Celebnîn wich verängstigt immer weiter zurück. „Wieso denn so schüchtern?" „Was wollt Ihr von mir?"

Arods Augen funkelten. „Ich will dich!" Jetzt stand er vor ihr.

Einen Moment sahen sie sich an, dann sprang Celebnîn auf und lief zur Tür. Sie wollte sie öffnen, aber die Tür ließ sich nicht öffnen. Arod stand auf und ging langsam zu ihr. „Wieso wehrst du dich?" Celebnîn presste sich verzweifelt an die Tür.

Sie sah zum Fenster hinüber, schien einen Ausweg zu suchen, aber es gab keinen. „Ihr seid nicht bei Sinnen!" Arod grinste nur bösartig. „Du täuscht dich, ich bin bei klarem Verstand." „Wieso tut Ihr das dann? Ihr macht mir Angst!" Arod blieb knap vor Celebnîn stehen. „Wirklich? Ich mache dir Angst? Aber du willst das doch!" Celebnîn schien jetzt leicht zu zittern. „Lasst mich gehen, bitte..." „Wieso sollte ich? Damit du zu Legolas laufen und dich bei ihm verstecken kannst!"

Arod strich mit seiner Hand über ihre Wange, Celebnîn verschloss verzweifelt die Augen. „Bitte nicht..." Doch Arod erhörte ihr flehen nicht.

Langsam begann er ihren Hals zu küssen. Celebnîn stand wie versteinert da. Dann strich Arod ihr über ihre Schultern hinunter und über ihr Dekolte. Das war Celebnîn zuviel, mit aller Kraft stieß sie ihn von sich. „Lasst mich in Ruhe!"

Jetzt war auch Arod wütend. Er packte sie und zerrte sie zum Bett. „Wenn du dich wehrst machst du alles nur noch schlimmer!" Celebnîn wehrte sich, aber Arod hatte mehr Kraft. Er warf sie auf das große Bett und stürzte sich auf sie.

Celebnîn schrie verzweifelt, versuchte sich zu wehren, ihm zu entkommen, doch vergeblich. Mit einer Hand packte Arod ihre Hnadknöchel und drückte sie zusammen. Mit der anderen Hand tastete er sich über ihre Brust nach unten. Celebnîn begann verzweifelt zu treten, doch Arod lachte nur spöttisch. „Lass es doch zu, du hast sowieso keine andere Wahl!"

Er küsste sie wieder auf den Hals, schien ihre Verzweiflung und Angst so richtig zu genießen. Dann fasste er an den dünnen Stoff ihres Kleides und riss es ihr gewalttätig vom Leib. Celebnîn schrie und weinte, versuchte weiter sich zu befreien, doch Arod hielt noch immer ihre Hände fest.

Er fuhr mit seiner Hand ihren Körper hinab. Schien ihn erforschen zu wollen, jedes bisschen Haut richtig spüren zu wollen und ihre Angst richtig aus zu kosten.

Sie lag nun föllig entblöst unter ihm. Ihre blauen Augen waren voller Tränen. Und als er sie auf den Mund küsste liefen die salzigen Tropfen in strümen über ihre Wangen herab.

Jetzt begann sich Arod mit einer Hand selbst aus zu siehen. Er riss sich seine Kleider vom Leib und küsste zwischendurch immer wieder ihren Hals und ihre Brust. Er zog sich seine Hose aus und war nun auch vollkommen nackt. Celebnîn begann zu flehen und zu zittern. „Bitte nicht... bitte tut das nicht..." Sie schien völlig am Ende, sie verlor ihre Kraft.

Arod erhörte ihr Flehen nicht. Er küsste ihren Bauch, arbeitete sich hoch zu ihrem Dekolté, küsste sie überall und leckte an ihrem Hals.

Als sie weiter versuchte ihn zum halten zu bewegen, weiter um Anhalt flehte küsste er sie auf ihre nassen, salzigen Lippen. „Dinen (2), lass es zu, Liebling..." Und dann drang er in sie ein. Celebnîns Körper beumte sich auf und in ihren Augen war nichts mehr als Entsetzen und tiefer Schmerz.

Legolas bebbte vor Wut und Entsetzen, er wollte die Augen schließen, alles abbrechen, aber er konnte es nicht, er konnte es nicht stoppen.

Er musste mitansehen wie Arod es genoss in ihr zu sein und wie Celebnîn vor Schmerzen die Augen fest geschlossen hielt.

Arod ließ ihre Hände los, doch Celebnîn hatte nicht mehr die Kraft sich zu wehren. Sie musste zulassen dass Arod sich immer wieder ein Stück aus ihr zurückzog um gleich wieder hervor zu stoßen. Musste weinend seine Gewalt erfahren und zulassen wie er ihr Herz brach.

Arod spielte mit ihr. Durchstreifte ihr langes, braunes Haar, küsste sie und spielte mit ihrer Zunge. Er stöhnte vor Verlangen und Befriedigung. Sein Körper bewegte sich immer wieder vor und zurück.

Er knabberte an ihrem Ohr, küsste ihr die salzigen Tränen von der Wange und wollte sie nicht frei lassen. Er fuhr mit seinen Fingern über ihre weiche, blasse Haut und nahm ihre kraftlose Hand während er immer wieder tiefer in sie eindrang.

Erst nach ein er halben Stunde hatte er sein Verlangen nach ihr befriedigt, erst als Celebnîn zu nichts mehr fähig war als Tränen zu vergießen und leise zu schluchzen, ließ er von ihr ab und zog sich aus ihr zurück.

Er zog sich zufrieden und befriedigt an und deckte Celebnîn, die sich zitternd und schluchzend zusammengekauert hatte zu. Dann setzte er sich noch einmal zu ihr aufs Bett und strich ihr über ihre Wange. Sie zuckte bei dieser Berührung zusammen. „Das bleibt unter uns, Melamin(3). Sonst muss ich dir leider etwas antun, verstehst du? Kein Wort, zu niemanden, besonders nicht zu Legolas."

Er küsste sie auf die Stirn und verließ das Zimmer. Celebnîn blieb weinend zurück.

(1) AnÍron cen – Ich begehre dich

(2) Dinen – Still

(3) Melamin – Geliebte


	3. Kapitel 2 Die Überwindung und der Schmer...

Kapitel 2 **Die Überwindung und der Schmerz Jfr**

Es war ein paar Stunden vor Sonnenaufgang als Legolas und Celebnîn vor ihr Haus kamen. Celebnîn betrachtete das leere Gebäude und auf einmal kam es ihr nicht mehr so einladend wie früher vor.

Legolas sprang von seinem Hengst und hielt ihr die Hand hin um ihr von ihrer Stute zu helfen. Aber sie wollte seine Hand nicht nehmen, sie wollte jetzt nicht alleine in dem dunklen Haus sein. „Legolas, ich will dort jetzt nicht hinein."

Legolas sah verwundert zu dem Haus. Wieso wollte sie plötzlich nicht hinein? Sie war doch sonst immer ohne Sorgen durch die Tür des Gebäudes geschritten.

„Wo möchtest du denn hin?" Sie zögerte. „Kann ich mit zu dir kommen?" Das überraschte ihn sehr, noch nie wollte sie die Nacht bei ihm verbringen, noch nicht mal die letzten paar Stunden.

Als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen folgte ihre Antwort. „Du weißt, dass ich für diesen großen Schritt nicht bereit bin, an den du denkst, schon gar nicht bevor wir wirklich den Bund eingegangen sind. Ich will heute Nacht nur nicht alleine sein." Er lächelte, was hatte er auch anderes erwartet? „Ich freue mich, wenn du mit mir kommst. Und du weißt, ich würde dich nie zu etwas zwingen was du nicht wolltest." Sie nickte dankbar.

Legolas öffnete Celebnîn die Tür und ließ sie in sein Zimmer eintreten. Verunsichert ging sie auf den kleinen Balkon und sah in die Nacht heraus. Er ging zu ihr und nahm ihre Hand. „Du kannst dich ruhig auf das Bett setzen, ich werde dir nichts tun." Er sah wie sie zu dem Bett hinüberblickte und kurz erschauderte. „Nein, das ist es nicht... ich will dir endlich zeigen was geschehen ist, aber dazu muss ich erst all meine Kraft sammeln."

Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Sie wollte es ihm zeigen? Meinte sie nicht sagen? Wie könnte sie es ihm zeigen? Und wieso so plötzlich?

Celebnîn atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus. Sie nahm Legolas´ Hand und führte ihn zu seinem Bett. Sie setzten sich nieder und sie begann ihn auf die Erfahrung vorzubereiten.

„Du musst dich ganz entspannen. Ich werde dir zeigen was passiert ist, ich leite meine Gedanken zu dir. Du musst die Augen geschlossen halten und darfst, egal was du siehst, die Verbindung nicht unterbrechen. Es wird einfacher gehen wenn du meine Hand hälst." Er sah sie verwundert an, nickte aber. Sie zögerte kurz. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du das sehen willst, Legolas? Wenn wir einmal angefangen haben gibt es kein Zurück." Wieder konnte sie Besorgnis in seinen Augen sehen. „Ja, bitte zeige es mir." Sie seufzte. Sie hatte gehofft er würde es nicht sehen wollen, oder sie für verrückt erklären, aber er wollte es sehen und sie hatte entschieden es ihm zu zeigen.

Sie lehnten sich beide an die Wand und Legolas nahm ihre Hand.

Celebnîn hatte Angst alles noch einmal zu erleben, aber irgendwann musste sie es ihm sagen. Die eher unwichtigen Ereignisse würden sie nur bruchstückhaft sehen, aber dann würde er alles sehen. Legolas schloss die Augen und Celebnîn machte es ihm nach nochmaligem tiefem Durchatmen gleich.

Konzentriere dich, denk an alles zurück und vergiss nicht das kleinste Detail, sonst funktioniert es nicht, du weißt das...´

Legolas schloss die Augen, er konzentrierte sich auf Celebnîn, wie sie es sagte. Er wollte wissen was geschehen war, er musste es wissen.

Nach einer Weile begannen vor seinem inneren Auge Farben zu entstehen. Sie formten sich zu einen kleinen Ball, der zuerst rotierte und dann plötzlich explodierte.

Jetzt sah er Celebnîn und Arod auf ihren Pferden. Sie schienen an einer Wegkreuzung zu sein. Celebnîn sagte etwas und deutete nach links, aber Arod ritt nach rechts. Dann waren sie auf einmal im Schloss von Calentawar. Celebnîn schien wütend aber Arod lächelte nur bösartig.

Celebnîn ging auf ihr Zimmer und setzte sich auf ihr Bett, sie schien traurig und enttäuscht.

Bis jetzt hatte er alles nur Bruchstückhaft gesehen, aber dann wurde alles klarer und er hörte Celebnîn sogar sprechen. Ab jetzt war es so als würde er direkt dabei stehen.

Die Tür ging auf und Celebnîn sah verwundert auf. Arod trat herein und verschloss die Tür hinter sich. „Was wollt Ihr hier?" „Ich wollte dir sagen, dass wir morgen nach Bruchtal reiten." Celebnîn schien etwas nervös. „Warum habt Ihr mich hier her gebracht?" Arod grinste sie an. „Ist das nicht offensichtlich?" „Wie bitte?" „AnÍron cen.(1)"

Celebnîn wich erschrocken zurück. „Was sagt Ihr da?" „Du hast es schon verstanden." Arod kam näher. Celebnîn wich verängstigt immer weiter zurück. „Wieso denn so schüchtern?" „Was wollt Ihr von mir?"

Arods Augen funkelten. „Ich will dich!" Jetzt stand er vor ihr.

Einen Moment sahen sie sich an, dann sprang Celebnîn auf und lief zur Tür. Sie wollte sie öffnen, aber die Tür ließ sich nicht öffnen. Arod stand auf und ging langsam zu ihr. „Wieso wehrst du dich?" Celebnîn presste sich verzweifelt an die Tür.

Sie sah zum Fenster hinüber, schien einen Ausweg zu suchen, aber es gab keinen. „Ihr seid nicht bei Sinnen!" Arod grinste nur bösartig. „Du täuscht dich, ich bin bei klarem Verstand." „Wieso tut Ihr das dann? Ihr macht mir Angst!" Arod blieb knapp vor Celebnîn stehen. „Wirklich? Ich mache dir Angst? Aber du willst das doch!" Celebnîn schien jetzt leicht zu zittern. „Lasst mich gehen, bitte..." „Wieso sollte ich? Damit du zu Legolas laufen und dich bei ihm verstecken kannst!"

Arod strich mit seiner Hand über ihre Wange, Celebnîn verschloss verzweifelt die Augen. „Bitte nicht..." Doch Arod erhörte ihr flehen nicht.

Langsam begann er ihren Hals zu küssen. Celebnîn stand wie versteinert da. Dann strich Arod ihr über ihre Schultern hinunter und über ihr Dekollete. Das war Celebnîn zuviel, mit aller Kraft stieß sie ihn von sich. „Lasst mich in Ruhe!"

Jetzt war auch Arod wütend. Er packte sie und zerrte sie zum Bett. „Wenn du dich wehrst machst du alles nur noch schlimmer!" Celebnîn wehrte sich, aber Arod hatte mehr Kraft. Er warf sie auf das große Bett und stürzte sich auf sie.

Dann wurde es schwarz, vor Legolas´ Augen, aber er wusste was passiert war, er wusste, dass Arod Celebnîn vergewaltigt hatte. Legolas bebte vor Wut und Entsetzen, er wünschte, er wäre Celebnîn schon früher gefolgt, doch jetzt war es zu spät.

Nach einer Weile wich das Schwarz wieder dem Bild und er sah wie Celebnîn sich zitternd und schluchzend zusammengekauert hatte. Arod setzte sich noch einmal zu ihr aufs Bett und strich ihr über ihre Wange. Sie zuckte bei dieser Berührung zusammen. „Das bleibt unter uns, Melamin(2). Sonst muss ich dir leider etwas antun, verstehst du? Kein Wort, zu niemanden, besonders nicht zu Legolas."

Er küsste sie auf die Stirn und verließ das Zimmer. Celebnîn blieb weinend zurück.

(1) AnÍron cen – Ich begehre dich

(2) Melamin – Geliebte


	4. Kapitel 3 Nachwirkungen

Kapitel 3 **Nachwirkungen**

Legolas öffnete die Augen. Noch nie zuvor hatte er so viel Wut, Hass und Entsetzen verspürt. Noch nie hatte er jemand so gerne foltern und umbringen wollen.

Sein Körper bebbte, er war schweißgebadet. Noch immer hielt er Celebnîns Hand, welche zitterte und ganz weis war.

Er sah Celebnîn an. Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte stark, ihre Augen waren noch geschlossen und ihre Stirn war ganz feucht von Schweiß.

Legolas streichelte besorgt die Hand seiner Geliebten. „Celebnîn, Melteth nin, wach auf, es ist vorbei." Doch sie öffnete die Augen nicht. Ihr Körper begann nur noch stärker zu bebben. Sie flüstere leise und verzeifelt. „Legolas... Legolas."

Legolas zog sie in seine Arme, versuchte ihr Zittern zu stoppen. „Im sí, Meleth nin(1). Bitte wach auf." Doch sie schien ihn nicht zu hören. „Amin anta lle, Legolas!(2)"

Legolas wusste nicht was er tun konnte, sie wachte nicht auf, ihre Stirn war trotz der Schweißperlen ganz kalt und ihre Haut ganz blass. Ihr Zittern ließ sich von ihm nicht lindern. Er hatte Angst um sie, so schreckliche Angst, sie würde das nicht überstehen.

Verzweifelt rief er um Hilfe und er wurde zum Glück gehört. Ein junger Diener öffnete nach kurzer Zeit besorgt die Tür und sah mit Entsezten die Szene, die sich vor ihm Abspielte.

„Holt einen Heiler! Bitte beeilt Euch!" Der junge Elb nickte und verließ schnell das Zimmer.

Legolas versuchte Celebnîn zu zudecken um sie zu wärmen, doch durch ihr starkes Zittern rutschte die Decke immer wieder hinunter.

Endlich kam der Diener wieder ins Zimmer gestürmt, gefolgt von einem Heiler. Es war ein erfahrener, blonder Elb, der besorgt zu Legolas lief.

„Bitte helft Celebnîn, bitte helft ihr!" Noch immer drückte Legolas sie fest an sich um ihr Zittern zu unterbinden, doch dadurch zittere er nur mit.

Der Heiler nickte. „Legt sie nieder." Legolas legte Celebnîn vorsichtig nieder und versuchte sie fest zu halten.

Der Heiler holte ein kleines Fläschchen mit einer roten Flüssigkeit hervor und flüsste Celebnîn den Trank so gut es ging ein. Kurz danach beruhigte sich ihr Körper und sie lag wieder still im Bett.

„Sie hat sich überanstrengt, ihr Körper hält das nicht durch, mein Prinz. Sie braucht jetzt unbedingt Ruhe und sie darf sich nie wieder so anstrengen. Hätte sie noch ein paar Minuten weiter so gezittert, wäre sie wohl an der Anstrengung gestorben. Ihr müsst jetzt gut auf sie aufpassen." Legolas nickte. Er würde sie ab jetzt sowieso nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen, damit sie soetwas schreckliches nie wieder durchleben musste.

Celebnîn schlief drei Tage und drei Nächte lang und Legolas wich nicht von ihrer Seite. Er wachte über sie, tupfte ihr den Schweiß von der Stirn und versuchte ihr ein wenig Wasser ein zu flößen.

Der Heiler, dessen Name Angaráto war, kam immer wieder und untersuchte sie. Ernst nickte er Legolas zu. „Sie wird wieder gesund, aber sie hat anscheinend auch seelisch viel davongetragen zu haben, ihr solltet in nächster Zeit viel für sie da sein." „Das werde ich."

Angaráto flößte Celebnîn jeden morgen und jeden Abend wieder den roten Entspannungstrank ein und bot Legolas, der ebenfalls schon etwas mitgenommen aussah einen Schlaf- oder Entspannungstrank an. Doch Legolas wollte nicht von Celebnîns Seite weichen, schließlich war er auch mitschuldig n ihrer Überanstrengung.

Immer wieder kam Legolas´ besorgter Vater, fragte wie es ihm und Celebnîn ging und bot Legolas an ihn für ein paar Stunden ab zu lösen, damit er sich ausruhen konnte, doch Legolas lehnte ab.

Diese ständige Sorge um ihn machte ihn wütend. Um ihn brauchte man sich nicht kümmern! Er war doch nicht krank! Seine große Liebe benötigte Aufmerksamkeit, nicht er!

Nie wieder würde er Celebnîn alleine lassen, er würde sie nie wieder aus den Augen lassen. In der Zeit, in der er sie bewachte musste er ständig an die Geschehnisse in Calentawar denken. Dafür würde Arod büßen müssen, so leicht würde er nicht damit davon kommen. Er würde bestraft werden und Legolas würde die Bestrafung eigenhändig durchführen.

Arod würde Celebnîn nie wieder zu Gesicht bekommen und ihr nie wieder etwas antun können! Legolas würde ihn zu Rechenschaft ziehen!

Am Morgen des vierten Tages regte Celebnîn sich. Legolas, der neben ihr gerade fast eigeschlafen wäre bemerkte das sofort und nahm ihre Hand.

„Celebnîn, Meleth nin, wach auf." Und tatsächlich, sie öffnete endlich die Augen. Legolas erstrahlte vor Freude. Sie schien etwas verwirrt. „Legolas..." „Ich bin hier, Celebnîn." Sie sah ihn an und beruhigte sich. „Wie geht es dir, Melethril(3)?" Sie brachte erst nur ein leises Flüstern heraus. „Gut, da du hier bist." Ein leichtes Lächeln erhellte ihr blasses Gesicht.

Sie war noch sehr schwach. „Was ist passiert?" Er strich sanft über ihre Wange. „Du hast dich überanstrengt." „Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?" „Drei Tage, aber wir können glücklich sein, dass dir nicht mehr passiert ist."

Plötzlich wurde sie ernst. „Hast du es gesehen?" Er nickte. Eine Träne löste sich und lief über ihre Wange, Legolas stoppte sie. „Keine Sorge, Meleth nin, ich bin jetzt bei dir. Ich werde dich beschützen und Arod wird für das was er dir angetan hat bezahlen."

In ihren blauen Augen spiegelte sich jetzt Verzweiflung und Angst wider. „Wie meinst du das? Er darf nicht davon erfahren, dass du es weißt."

Legolas verstand Celebnîn nicht, wollte sie nicht, dass Arod dafür bestraft wurde?

„Aber Celebnîn, er muss bestraft werden, wir dürfen ihm das nicht durchgehen lassen." Celebnîn setzte sich entsetzt auf. „Nein, Legolas! Er wird uns töten, er wird dich töten! Du hast gehört was er gesagt hat!" Dann bekam sie einen leichten Schwindelanfall und sank zurück. Legolas strich ihr besorgt durchs Haar. „Du darfst dich nicht so anstrengen. Beruhige dich, wir werden alles besprechen wenn du wieder gesund bist. Ruh dich aus und schlafe noch etwas, ich bleibe bei dir."

Celebnîn lief durch Arods Schloss. Die Gänge waren menschenleer, alles schien dunkel und kuhl. Ein Dunst der Angst lag in der Luft und die Spannung, die in der Luft lag war deutlich zu spüren. Celebnîn suchte verzweifelt nach dem Ausgang, doch das Schloss schien aus einem einzigen Labyrinth von Gängen zu bestehen.

Sie versuchte eine Tür auf zu machen, doch sie war verschlossen. Nervös und hektisch versuchte es an der nächsten Tür, doch auch diese war nicht zu öffenen.

Langsam ergriff sie die Panik, sie wollte hier raus! Nie wieder wollte sie sich hier finden, nie wieder!

Immer weiter, immer schneller lief sie die langen Gänge entlang, in der Hoffnung hinter der nächsten Ecke den Ausgang zu finden.

Jede Sekunde schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, sie schien kaum noch vom Fleck zu kommen. Jeder Gang schien gleich, als würde sie ständig im Kreis herum laufen.

Dann began sich alles zu drehen, ihr wurde schwindelig, die Wände um sie herum schienen zu schaukeln. Sie wurde auf den Boden geworfen kroch zu einer Wand und presste sich an sie. Im ganzen Korridor und direkt über ihr zerbarsten die Scheiben der Fenster. Celebnîn schrie auf und versuchte ihren Kopf durch ihre Hände zu schützen.

Der Wind kam nun durch die Fenster und weiße Vorhänge ballten sich gespenstisch in den Korridor.

Celebnîn zitterte am ganzen Leib. Sie wollte nur noch hinaus, nur noch weg.

Der eisige Wind fegte herbstliche Blätter in den Gang. Die Blätter wirkten tot und rauh. Sie verliehen dem Gang einen kalten hauch des Todes und Verderbens.

Celebnîn hatte Angst auf zu sehen, etwas schreckliches zu entdecken, eine Schatten der durch die Gänge huschte.

Schließlich stand sie aber doch auf, blickte sich ängstlich um. Hinter jedem Vorhang konnte sich eine Gefahr verbergen. Am liebsten wollte sie sich in ein Eck verkriechen und dort warten bis jemand sie holte. Sie wollte am selben Fleck bleiben und auf die Rettung warten, doch es führte kein Weg daran vorbei. Sie musste an den Vorrhängen vorbei und es weiter versuchen.

Celebnîn schloss die Augen und lief los. Sie spürte wie sie durch die Vorhänge lief, verfing sich fast in einem. Dann hatte sie es endlich geschafft, wenigstens durch diesen Gang war sie durch. Doch vor ihr lag nun der nächste.

Plötzlich hörte sie Schritte, der Schatten einer Person tauchte am Boden hinter einer Ecke auf. Celebnîn begann zu laufen. In Panik sah sie immer wieder hinter sich, sodass sie das Ende des Ganges vor sich nicht bemerkte und gegen eine plötzlich aufgetauchte Tür prallte. Es war der Ausgang! Und durch ein kleines Fenster in der Tür konnte sie sehen, dass Legolas direkt vor ihr stand. Sie hatte es geschafft! Legolas würde sie beschützen! Doch als sie versuchte die Tür zu öffnen, war diese verschlossen!

Ängstlich blickte sie zurück. Vom Ende des Korridors kam jemand auf sie zu, sie konnte ihn noch nicht erkennen, doch sie wusste dass er nicht freundlich gesinnt war.

Panisch rüttelte sie an der Tür und hämmerte gegen das Fenster. Legolas sollte ihr helfen, die Tür aufbrechen! Doch er stand nur da, mit einem traurigen und enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck. Der Schatten kam immer näher! „Legolas! Legolas, hilf mir!" Doch er drehte sich traurig um und ging.

Celebnîn war verzweifelt. Warum ließ Legolas sie im Stich!

Langsam wandte sie sich um. Die bedrohliche Gestalt war jetzt nur noch fünf Meter vor ihr. Und dann erkannte sie sein Gesicht. Es war Arod! Und er kam mit diesem bösartigen Gesicht auf sie zu, war nur noch zwei Meter von ihr entfernt. Er streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus, griff nach ihr. „NEIN!"

(1) Im sí, Meleth nin – Ich bin hier, meine Liebe

(2) Amin anta lle, Legolas! – Ich brauche dich, Legolas!

(3) Melethril – Geliebte


	5. Kapitel 4 Die innerlichen Folgen

Kapitel 4 

**Die innerlichen Folgen**

Celebnîn schreckte hoch.

„Keine Sorge, du hattest nur einen Alptraum."

Sie sah sich um. Sie lag immer noch im Bett. Legolas saß neben ihr und sah sie besorgt an. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Ängstlich sah Celebnîn in Legolas´ Augen und plötzlich war es ihr, als ob sie in diesem Moment einen Teil ihres Traumes wieder vor sich sah. Es war die Szene, inder Legolas sich von ihr abgewandt hatte.

„Celebnîn?" Lange sah sie in seine Augen und ganz tief darin erblickte sie was Legolas wirklich dachte, welche Gedanken tief in ihm drinnen verborgen waren. Und es schmerzte, es schmerzte mehr als alle körperlichen Leiden, die sie bis jetzt empfunden hatte.

Langsam begannen sich Celebnîns Augen mit Tränen zu füllen.

Legolas sah sie weiterhin besorgt und fragend an, doch die Gedanken dahinter trafen sie hart. Sie konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, wollte nicht weiterhin diesem Blick standhalten müssen. Nicht länger wollte sie es ertragen. Also sprang sie auf und rannte eilig aus dem Zimmer.

So schnell wie es in ihrem Zustand möglich war, lief sie aus dem Schloss hinaus in den Wald. Kalte Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen, während sie immer tiefer in den Wald rannte. Doch ihre Umgebung zog nur wie ein Schatten oder ein dunkler Schleier an ihr vorbei. Zu verwirrt war sie, als dass sie ihre Umgebung wahrgenommen hätte.

Nach einer ganzen Weile, in der sie einfach nur geradeaus gelaufen war, blieb sie endlich stehen. Ihre Kraft war am Ende, sie war seelisch völlig am Boden zerstört. Weinend fiel sie zu Boden und kauerte sich an einem Baumstamm zusammen.

Ich bin entehrt, ich bin nichts mehr wert.´

Sie hatte ihre Jungfräulichkeit verloren, bevor sie einen Bund durch eine Heirat besiegelt hatte. Sie war nun eine Schande der Gesellschaft, niemand würde sie jetzt noch akzeptieren, auch Legolas würde sie nicht mehr so sehen wie früher. Erst jetzt fiel ihr diese Tatsache auf. Erst jetzt, nachdem sie jemanden ihr Leid gezeigt hatte.

°°°°°°

Legolas war geschockt und überrascht als Celebnîn plötzlich aus dem Zimmer lief. Er rief mehrmals nach ihr, doch wollte sie ihn anscheinend nicht hören. Also beschloss er ihr zu folgen, aber er war zu langsam, denn als er aus dem Schloss kam war sie bereits im Wald verschwunden.

„Celebnîn! Celebnîn, komm zurück!" Doch sie kam nicht.

Legolas war verzweifelt. Umgehend lief er in den Stall und stieg auf sein Pferd. Nachdem er aus den Stallungen geprescht war, ritt er im schnellen Gallopp in den Wald. Ständig nach ihr rufend durchstreifte er das Gebiet. Er musste sie finden.

Was hab ich nur falsch gemacht? Was ist mit ihr?´

Es wurde bald dunkel und in ihrem Zustand war Celebnîn der Kälte und den Gefahren hilflos ausgeliefert. Sein Wille sie endlich zu finden wurde mit jeder Sekunde stärker, und wie froh wäre er gewesen, wenn er sie endlich erblickt hätte.

°°°°°°

Noch immer rannen Tränen über ihr Gesicht. Und noch immer schämte sie sich für sich selbst. Celebnîn begann heftig zu schluchzen und sie zitterte am ganzen Leib.

Es dauerte lange bis sie sich halbwegs beruhigt hatte. Erst danach bemerkte sie, wie tief sie in den Wald gelaufen war.

Ein kalter Wind umwehte sie und erst jetzt fiel Celebnîn auf, dass sie immernoch ihr Nachtkleid aus weißer Seide trug. Wieder füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen.

Ich bin nicht mehr berechtigt diese Farbe zu tragen.´

Am liebsten wollte sie das Kleid von sich reißen, doch jetzt musste sie froh sein, dass sie wenigstens dieses dünne Gewand trug, denn es wurde immer kälter und langsam begann sie zu frieren.

Was soll ich jetzt nur tun? Wo soll ich jetzt noch hin?´

Legolas wusste nun, dass sie entehrt war und Celebnîn wusste, dass er es bald seinem Vater erzählen würde, er musste es tun.

°°°°°°

Legolas´ Sorge wurde immer größer. Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte, wo er sie suchen sollte. Eigentlich wusste er überhaupt nichts mehr. Sein Sinn war wie vernebelt von der erdrückenden Sorge um Celebnîn. War sie vielleicht wieder beim Bergsee? Nein, da konnte sie zu Fuß nicht hin, das wäre viel zu weit.

Vor allem machte ihm zu schaffen, dass er nicht wusste weshalb sie fortgelaufen war. Sie hatte ihm nur in die Augen gesehen, doch anscheinend schien sie darin etwas entdeckt zu haben, das sie sehr traurig gemacht hatte und das sie dazu gebracht hatte, aus dem Palast zu laufen. Oder waren es nur die Nachwirkungen des Alptraumes?

Wieso läufst du vor mir davon, Melamin(1)?´

Traurig ritt er weiter. Er konnte nur hoffen sie bald zu finden.

°°°°°°

Celebnîn war völlig erschöpft und müde. Beinahe hätte sie sich in den Schlaf geweint, doch dann hatte sie sich selbst aufgeweckt. In diesem dunklen Wald wollte sie nicht einschlafen. Hier lauerten Gefahren, denn sie war zu tief hineingegangen.

Vor Kälte zitternd erhob sie sich. Die Arme hatte sie verschränkt und presste sie eng an sich, um die Wärme möglichst in ihrem Körper zu halten. Es war so kalt und sie konnte sich kaum noch auf den Füßen halten. Ihr Kreislauf war durch das lange Liegen und Schlafen völlig geschwächt. Ihre Muskeln fühlten sich seltsam an und ihre Augen fielen ihr fast zu.

Über viele Wurzeln stolpernd bewegte sie sich langsam vorwärts. Als sie hochsah bemerkte sie, dass der Mond schon hoch am Himmel stand.

Es war unheimlich, sie hatte ständig das Gefühl, verfolgt zu werden. Jeder Schritt kostete sie viel Kraft und lange würde das alle nicht durchhalten.

Ich kann nicht mehr, ich kann mich nicht so anstrengen.´

Erschöpft gab sie auf. Ihre Füße waren ganz wund, da die Wurzeln ihre Haut aufgeschürft hatten.

Sie sank langsam zu Boden und kauerte sich eng zusammen, um keine Wärme zu verlieren. Traurig sah sie zu den Sternen hoch, die über ihr leuchteten. Die Bäume versperrten ihr großteils die Sicht, doch sie konnten sie nicht ganz daran hindern, den dunklen Nachthimmel zu sehen.

Valandil, was ist nur aus mir geworden?´ Eine letzte kleine Träne entwich aus ihrem Auge, bevor sie vor Erschöpfung einschlief.

°°°°°°

Der Morgen begann zu grauen, als Celebnîn erwachte. Sie saß noch an der selben Stelle, doch zu ihrer Verwunderung war sie mit einem dunklen Umhang zugedeckt und vor ihr sah sie einen weißen Hengst grasen.

Erst nachdem sie ihre Umgebung wahrgenommen hatte, erkannte sie, dass zwei Arme sich behutsam um sie gelegt hatten. Sie sah auf und merkte, dass sie mit dem Kopf auf Legolas´ Brust lag. Er schlief noch und sie konnte seinen gleichmäßigen Atem hören.

Er hat mich also doch gefunden. Er hat mich nicht im Stich gelassen.´

Wie hatte sie auch glauben können, Legolas würde sie je im Stich lassen, das würde er nie tun, aber dennoch, auch er würde sie nicht mehr so sehen wie früher. Die alte Ungewissheit keimte wieder in ihr auf und trübte damit das Wiedersehen ihres Geliebten.

Traurig seufzte sie leise, aber nicht leise genug, denn Legolas erwachte.

Legolas öffnete die Augen und sah zu Celebnîn herab. Sie war wach und sah ihm unsicher in die Augen. Wie unschuldig sie war, er konnte ihr nicht böse sein. Er war so glücklich gewesen, als er sie endlich gefunden hatte. Sie hatte sich ganz klein gemacht und an einen Baum gedrängt. Selbst im Schlaf hatte sie vor Kälte gezittert.

Er erinnerte sich wie erleichtert sie geseufzt hatte, als er sie in die Arme genommen und mit seinem Umhang zugedeckt hatte.

Doch nun war sie wach und er wollte erfahren wieso sie fortgelaufen war.

„Celebnîn..."

Er musste nicht mehr sagen, sie verstand ihn.

Vorsichtig löste sie sich aus seinem Griff, sodass sie ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. In Celebnîns wunderschönen blauen Augen spiegelte sich eine große Traurigkeit wider.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich weggelaufen bin."

Er lächelte sie aufmunternd an. „Ist schon gut, ich möchte nur den Grund dafür erfahren."

Sie schluckte. „Weißt du, ich..." Sie brach ab. Besorgt sah er sie an. „Naro enî tress chîa, Celebnîn.(2)"

Celebnîn seufzte, ihre Stimme war sehr leise und zittrig. „Du weißt, was die Leute über Elbinnen denken, die vor ihrer Vermählung ihre Jungfräulichkeit verlieren."

Legolas war überrascht über das was sie sagte. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du schlecht über mich denkst." Sie sah zu Boden, konnte ihn nicht mehr in die Augen sehen. Zu groß war die Scham, die sie empfand.

„Glinno nin(3)", Legolas' Stimme klang auffordernd, aber dennoch unglaublich zärtlich, „Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Niemand wird dir etwas vorwerfen. Und ich denke niemals schlecht über dich."

Sie sah ihn an und ihre Augen füllten sich abermals mit Tränen: „Furos...(4)"

Er streichelte ihr Wange. „Nein, ich liebe dich. Ich verurteile dich nicht für das, was geschehen ist. Ich beschuldige Arod, nicht dich. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe." Endlich lächelte sie ihn an, doch sie schien immer noch unsicher zu sein.

Legolas schlang seine Arme um Celebnîns Taille und zog sie vorsichtig näher an sich heran. „Du darfst dir nicht die Schuld geben für das, was passiert ist." „Aber..."

Bestimmend legte er ihr die Hand auf den Mund. „Nein, Celebnîn, du trägst keinerlei Schuld."

Sie nickte leicht lächelnd. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und flüsterte leise „Ich liebe dich, Legolas."

°°°

Melamin – Geliebte  
Naro enî tress chîa, Celebnîn. – Erzähle mir deine Sorgen, Celebnîn  
Glinno nin – Sieh mich an.  
Furos... – Du lügst...

°°°

Danke sehr an meine Beta Narawain, die mir sehr geholfen hat. Und alles Gute an Sybilla für ihre Prüfungen!


	6. Kapitel 5 Schicksalhafte Begegnungen

Kapitel 5

**Schicksalhafte Begegnungen**

Celebnîn öffnete die Augen. Sie lag in ihrem Bett, alles um sie herum war etwas verschwommen. Legolas hatte sie zurück in den Palast gebracht und ihr verboten, das Bett zu verlassen.

„Ich werde es merken, wenn du auch nur einen Fuß aus dem Bett setzt".

Sie lächelte, er kümmerte sich so fürsorglich um sie.

Aber jetzt wollte sie endlich aufstehen. Durch das ständige Herumliegen wurde ihre Müdigkeit nur noch größer. Sie stand auf und ging in das kleine Bad, das gleich an ihr Zimmer angrenzte. Dort war bereits ein Bad für sie eingelassen. Die fast unsichtbaren Dienstmädchen schienen Gedanken lesen zu können.

Vor Glück seufzend stieg Celebnîn in die Wanne und ließ ihren Körper von der angenehmen Wärme durchfluten.

Sie wollte jetzt an nichts denken, besonders nicht an die schrecklichen Ereignisse, die ihr widerfahren waren. Nein, sie wollte sich einfach nur entspannen und die Ruhe um sie herum genießen. Doch lange blieb ihr dafür nicht Zeit. Gerade als sich all ihre Muskeln endlich richtig entspannt hatten, klopfte jemand an ihrer Tür.

Fluchend stieg sie aus dem angenehmen Nass und zog sich einen blauen, seidenen Bademantel um, der neben der Wanne auf einem Stuhl lag, dann öffnete sie die Tür.

Legolas begrüßte Celebnîn mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, er hatte es kaum erwarten können sie zu sehen. Eigentlich wollte er die Nacht an ihrem Bett wachen, doch sie meinte, sie könne jetzt schon gut ohne Wächter auskommen und warf ihn vor die Tür.

Celebnîn schien allerdings nicht so erfreut zu sein ihn zu sehen. Er hatte sie anscheinend bei ihrem Bad gestört, denn sie trug einen Bademantel und ihr Haar war tropfnass.

„Entschuldige, habe ich dich gestört?" „Ist schon gut, komm herein."

Er trat in ihr Zimmer und wartete, bis sie die Tür geschlossen hatte und auf ihn zukam. „Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du vielleicht einen Spaziergang mit mir machen möchtest, Celebnîn."

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Du musst mich nicht mehr aus dem Haus locken, ich gehe jetzt auch schon freiwillig."

Legolas war etwas entrüstet, wollte sie nicht mit ihm fort?

„Aber wenn du mir Zeit lässt, mich anzuziehen, können wir gehen." Und schon ging für ihn die Sonne auf. „Gerne." Er ging vor die Tür und wartete auf sie.

Celebnîn zog sich ein rotes, samtenes Kleid über, das sie mit einem dunkelroten Band an der Taille enger zog. Danach trocknete sie schnell ihre Haare ein bisschen ab und kämmte sie.

Legolas war wirklich ihr Schutzengel, sie wusste nicht was sie ohne ihn tun sollte. Sie war so dankbar, ihn zu haben.

Es war so warm und schön. Der ganze Wald strahlte Ruhe und Frieden aus und Celebnîn fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder so richtig wohl. Sie strahlte vor Freude und wollte am liebsten loslaufen, aber Legolas hielt sie zurück.

„Du willst dich doch nicht gleich überanstrengen, oder?"

Schmollend blieb sie neben ihm. „Willst du mir nicht etwas Spaß gönnen?"

Er lächelte und nahm zur Sicherheit ihre Hand, sodass sie keine Chance hatte, übermütig zu werden. „Natürlich, aber du brauchst noch Ruhe."

Ich bin doch keine Porzellanpuppe!´

Ihr fielen zehn Argumente auf einmal ein, aber er würde ja doch nicht nachgeben, also ließ sie es bleiben. Es würde wohl ein ruhiger, langsamer und langweiliger Spaziergang werden.

Legolas bemerkte, dass Celebnîn schmollte und musste lächeln. Er kannte diese übermütige Seite an ihr gar nicht. Er hatte sie bis jetzt nur ruhig und eher schüchtern gesehen.

Und es war wie Celebnîn vorrausgesagt hatte ein langweiliger Spaziergang. Legolas erlaubte ihr nicht einmal auf ein paar Felsen zu klettern, dabei wollte sie sich nur daraufstellen und den leichten Wind spüren, nicht mehr.

Sie kamen zu dem kleinen See, der nicht weit vor dem Schloss lag. Jetzt war es ihr aber zu viel. Sie musste sich bewegen, sie hatte zu viel im Bett gelegen und ihre Muskeln würden verkümmern, wenn Legolas sie weiter so vorsichtig behandelte.

Wenn es nach ihm ginge, dürfte ich wohl nicht einmal mehr eine kleine Runde um das Schloss reiten!´

Also musste sie ihm zeigen, dass sie nicht aus Zucker bestand.

Legolas breitete eine große, rote Decke vor dem See aus, während Celebnîn ihn mit einem skeptischen Blick bedachte. So wie es schien, wollte er sich mit ihr zusammenkuscheln und die Sonne genießen, doch sie schien nicht ganz einverstanden damit zu sein. Sie nahm die Wasserbeutel, den er mitgenommen hatte, machte einen Schluck und ging damit zum See, um ihn neu aufzufüllen. Legolas seufzte, er wollte doch nur ihr Bestes. Sie brauchte noch Ruhe.

Als Legolas sich gerade hingelegt hatte, kam Celebnîn zurück und stellte sich direkt über ihn, sodass sie ihm die Sonne nahm. Er sah sie verwundert an, irgendetwas stimmte nicht, dieses schelmische Lächeln, dass sie auf den Lippen hatte, gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Dann nahm sie den Beutel hinter ihrem Rücken hervor, öffnete ihn und hielt ihn direkt über Legolas.

„Das wagst du nicht!" Sie lachte. „Glaubst du ich habe Angst vor dir?" Und schon goss sie eine eiskalte Ladung Wasser über seinen Kopf.

„Na warte!" Schreiend aber lachend lief sie davon und Legolas hinter ihr her.

Er jagte sie um den ganzen See, doch sie war leichte Beute. Bald hatte er sie eingeholt und war nur einen halben Meter hinter ihr. Dann machte er einen Sprung und sie landeten beide im weichen Gras. Sie lag unter ihm und konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören zu lachen.

„Du wirst dich entschuldigen!" Aber er klang wohl nicht sehr ernst, denn auch er musste lachen. „Niemals!" Und sie packte ihn und drehte sich, sodass er jetzt unter ihr lag.

„Du wirst mich nicht mehr wie eine Porzellanpuppe behandeln, Legolas!" Er konnte nicht aufhören zu lachen. „Versprich es!" Doch er dachte gar nicht daran.

„Versprich es, oder du bekommst noch eine kalte Dusche!" Drohend hielt sie den Beutel über ihn. „Ok, ok, ich verspreche es."

Triumphierend stand sie auf und blickte auf ihn herab. „Ein Versprechen muss man auch halten." Sie wollte gerade gehen, als er ihren Knöchel packte und sie zu Boden zog. „Hey!" Doch wütend klang sie nicht, ihr glockenhelles Lachen zeigte, dass sie vergnügt war. Er zog sie zu sich und hielt sie fest. So viel sie auch zappelte, sie konnte sich nicht aus seinen starken Armen befreien und gab nach einigen Minuten auf.

Er sah ihr in die Augen. Sie schien ein wenig erschöpft, lächelte aber. „Du weißt, ich will nur dein Bestes." „Ich weiß." Er küsste sie. Ihr warmer Körper lag in seinen Armen und mit ihrer Hand streichelte sie durch sein feuchtes Haar.

Sie lagen noch eine ganze Weile so auf dieser Wiese. Celebnîn war glücklich, sie hatte bekommen was sie wollte und auch Legolas war nicht leer ausgegangen, schließlich kuschelten sie sich doch noch aneinander und genossen die Sonne und die Ruhe.

Langsam ging die Sonne unter und es wurde etwas kühler. Legolas nahm die rote Decke und legte sie um Celebnîns Schultern. Sie kuschelte sich ganz dicht an ihn und legte die Decke auch um seine Schulter, sodass sie beide nicht frieren mussten.

Doch sehr lange währte dieser friedliche Moment dann leider doch nicht, denn bald kam ein Diener des Schlosses und bat Legolas mitzukommen.

Legolas löste sich nur ungern von Celebnîn. „Warte auf mich, es dauert bestimmt nicht lange." Sie nickte und blieb am Ufer des Sees, während er ins Schloss ging.

Legolas war etwas verärgert, dass er gerade jetzt ins Schloss gerufen werden musste und ging so schnell voran, dass der junge Diener laufen musste, um mit ihm mitzuhalten. Er bat Legolas in die große Halle und verschwand dann gleich wieder.

Legolas trat in die Halle, er fragte sich was wohl so wichtig war, dass er so gestört werden musste. An einem Fenster stand ein Mann. Er hatte ihm den Rücken zugekehrt. Zuerst dachte Legolas an Elrond, da der Unbekannte ebenfalls dunkles Haar hatte, doch dann musste er feststellen, dass er sich getäuscht hatte. Der Mann drehte sich zu ihm um und Legolas erkannte eine Person, die er bei weitem nicht erwartet hatte.

„Arod!" Arod grinste ihn an. „Was hast du hier verloren? Wie kannst du es wagen, hier her zu kommen!" Arod sah ihn ein wenig überrascht an.

„Aber Legolas, wieso denn so feindselig?" „Das solltest du selbst wissen!" Legolas hatte seine Wut kaum noch unter Kontrolle. Arod sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Also hat sie es dir erzählt..." „Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen, und wir wären alle froh, wenn du das auch tun würdest!" Arod schritt provozierend um Legolas herum. „Aber, aber, du solltest deine Wut im Zaum halten, mein Freund." „Freund! Ich bin nicht dein Freund und ich bereue, dass ich es einmal war! Sag schon, wieso bist du hier!"

Arods Grinsen wurde immer breiter. „Ich will holen was mir gehört." „Ach, und was wäre das!" Legolas konnte ihn nur noch anschreien, in seiner Gegenwart war er nicht mehr fähig, normal zu sprechen. „Celebnîn." Legolas blieb die Luft weg. „Sie ist etwas Besonderes, ich bekomme sie nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf."

Jetzt war es Legolas zu viel. Er zog sein Schwert und hielt es Arod an die Kehle. „Wag es nicht noch einmal ihren Namen in deinen dreckigen Mund zu nehmen! Und wag es nicht noch einmal in den Düsterwald zu kommen! Du hast eine Stunde, um aus dem Reich meines Vaters zu verschwinden, danach erhalten die Wachen den Befehl dich zu töten!" Er ließ von Arod ab. Dieser schien allerdings nicht sehr beeindruckt.

„Wenn du mir nicht geben willst was mir zusteht wird es wohl zum Krieg zwischen Calentawar und dem Düsterwald kommen." Und damit verließ er die Halle.

Legolas atmete tief durch. Beinahe wäre er soweit gegangen, Arod die Kehle aufzuschlitzen.

Celebnîn begann sich Sorgen zu machen. Was war denn so dringend? Waren es schlechte Nachrichten aus Gondor? War schon wieder ein Krieg ausgebrochen?

Du übertreibst mal wieder, er hat Pflichten, die er erfüllen muss, da ist nicht gleich ein Krieg ausgebrochen.´ Ihre innere Stimme hatte Recht, sie übertrieb.

„Celebnîn." Sie erstarrte, diese Stimme... Langsam und leicht zitternd stand sie auf und wandte sich um. Direkt vor ihr stand Arod! Sie wollte zurückweichen, wollte weglaufen, doch er hielt sie am Arm fest. Sie konnte vor Angst kaum atmen.

„Ich bin enttäuscht von dir, ich hatte dir doch verboten mit Legolas darüber zu sprechen." Celebnîns leise Stimme bebte. „Ich... ich habe nicht..."

„Ist schon gut, du kannst es bald wieder gut machen. Bald werden wir wieder zusammen sein." Er küsste sie einmal kurz und ging.

Celebnîn begannen Tränen über die Wangen zu laufen. Ihre Knie gaben nach und sie fiel zu Boden. Schluchzend stützte sie sich ab und versuchte sich wenigstens im Sitzen aufrecht zu halten. Ihr Körper verlor all seine Kraft und ihre Lunge schnürrte sich zu.

„Celebnîn!" Legolas sah Celebnîn zitternd und weinend im Gras sitzen und lief sofort zu ihr. Er nahm sie in die Arme und stützte sie.

„Celebnîn, im sí...(1)" „Er war hier..." „Ich weiß, aber jetzt ist er fort und ich bin bei dir." Immer weiter schluchzend benetzte sein Hemd mit Tränen.

------

Celebnîn, im sí... – Celebnîn, ich bin hier...

Nachwort: Wer den Titel kennt wird merken, dass ich mir den von Amanchams FF ausgeliehen habe:)


	7. Kapitel 6 Ein Ausweg

Kapitel 6 **Ein Ausweg**

Diese Augen... Diese Augen, die nur noch Böses ausstrahlten! Sie konnte sie nicht mehr vergessen. Jetzt da sie endlich über die Ereignisse in Calentawar hinweggekommen war, jetzt da sie endlich wieder glücklich sein konnte, musste er kommen und alles wieder zerstören.

°°°°°°

Celebnîn stand am Balkon und blickte in die Ferne. Warum musste alles so schwer sein? Was hatte sie nur getan, dass ihr ihr Glück genommen wurde? Erst starb ihr Verlobter und dann wurde sie... Sie konnte an dieses Wort nichteinmal denken ohne, dass sich ihr Brustkorb völlig zuschnürrte.

Was soll ich nur tun?´

Legolas hatte ihr nach langem Zögern erzählt, was Arod zu ihm gesagt hatte. Es würde zum Krieg kommen... und das nur ihretwegen. Legolas könnte in diesem Krieg sterben, so viele würden sterben und es wäre ihre Schuld. Sie konnte diesen Gedanken nicht ertragen. Niemand sollte sein Leben für sie lassen, niemand.

Celebnîn sah auf. Ein leichter Wind umspielte sie. Es war Mittag und bald würde man sie zum Essen erwarten. Sie wusste was danach kommen würde... Sie würde mit Legolas und seinem Vater über alles sprechen müssen, sie würde dem König alles erzählen müssen! Und danach würde man sie hinausschicken und der König und der Prinz würden über eine Kriegsstrategie beraten.

Das wollte sie nicht. Sie wollte nicht, dass es zum Krieg kam.

Celebnîn war verzweifelt. Was sollte sie tun?

Nach langem Nachdenken kam sie zu dem Schluß, dass es nur eine Möglichkeit gab, das alles zu verhindern...

°°°°°°

Legolas schritt nachdenklich den Gang entlang. Er sollte Celebnîn zum Essen holen und danach würden sie reden...

Wenn er an Celebnîns Leid dachte, schmerzte sein Herz. Sie war so verletzlich, hatte solche Angst. Wie konnte man so ein schönes Wesen nur verletzen? Wie kann man ihr nur weh tun? Wie konnte Arod ihr nur weh tun!

Bei diesem Gedanken staute sich wieder Wut in Legolas auf und er ballte die Fäuste. Es war alles Arods Schuld!

Er kam zu Celebnîns Zimmer und klopfte an ihre Tür. Niemand antwortete. Schlief sie vielleicht?

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und sah in das Zimmer. Der Wind wehte einige Blätter durch das geöffnete Fenster hinein und ein kühler Lufthauch umfasste ihn.

Legolas sah sich um, doch Celebnîn war nicht da. Auch im Bad war keine Spur von ihr. War sie vielleicht bereits zum Speisesaal gegangen?

Er wollte gerade gehen, als einen Zettel ihm entgegenflatterte. Legolas fing ihn auf und las was darauf stand.

_Mein geliebter Legolas,_

_Ich weiß, du wirst mich bereits suchen, doch wenn du diesen letzten Brief liest, werde ich nicht mehr hier sein. Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht zulassen, dass wegen mir ein Krieg ausbricht. Ich will nicht, dass jemand für mich stirbt..._

_Du weißt, ich liebe dich und ich werde dich für immer lieben, doch zu unserer allerbeiden Besten muss ich zu Arod gehen._

_Bitte versuche nicht mich aufzuhalten, ich will,l dass du ein schönes Leben hast, ohne Sorgen. Am Besten wird es sein, wenn du mich vergisst, auch wenn es mir sehr wehtut, dir das zu sagen._

_Ich liebe dich,_

_Deine Celebnîn_

Geschockt starrte Legolas den Brief an. Sie wollte ihn verlassen? Sie wollte zu Arod! 

Er konnte das nicht zulassen! Er musste ihr folgen! Und ob sie es wollte oder nicht, er würde sie zurückbringen.

°°°°°°

Ein letztes Mal blickte sie auf den Palast zurück. Hier musste sie ihren Geliebten zurücklassen, diesen schönen Ort würde sie nie wieder sehen... Es tat weh, aber es gab keine andere Möglichkeit, sie musste gehen und sie musste sich beeilen, denn sie wusste, dass Legolas ihr folgen würde. Doch er durfte sie nicht aufhalten, es war ihre Entscheidung und sie war die einzig richtige. Wegen ihr sollte kein Krieg ausbrechen.

Elen war die einzige, die sie begleitete. Die schwarze Stute war immer für sie da, aber auch sie würde Celebnîn verlassen müssen, denn sie wollte nicht, dass Elen wegen ihr leiden musste.

In schnellen Gallopp ritt sie durch den Wald. Ihre Emotionen hielt sie dabei zurück, sie musste lernen, ihre Gefühle zu verdrängen, nichts mehr an sich heran zu lassen. Nur so konnte sie die Zeit bei Arod irgendwie überstehen.

°°°°°°

Der weiße Hengst gab sein Bestes. Legolas presste sich an ihn, um die höchstmögliche Geschwindigkeit zu erreichen.

Er würde Celebnîn einholen. Sie war schon so oft fortgelaufen, doch er hatte sie immer gefunden. Auch diesmal würde er sie zurückholen. Er liebte sie, er würde ihr nicht erlauben, sich zu opfern.

Die Sonnenstrahlen bahnten sich ihren Weg durch das dichte Geäst. Es lag ein leichter Nebel über dem Boden.

Legolas konnte nur hoffen, den richtigen Weg zu nehmen, denn Spuren konnte er wegen des Nebels nicht erkennen.

Es tat weh. Noch nie hatte er einen solchen Schmerz empfunden. Celebnîn wollte ihre Liebe einfach aufgeben. Sein Herz schmerzte so sehr.

°°°°°°

Liebe ist wie eine Blume. 

Vernachlässigt man sie, so stirbt sie,

pflegt man sie, so blüht sie auf.

Doch manchmal muss man die Blume zurücklassen, um sie zu retten,

manchmal muss man die Liebe aufgeben,

um den geliebten Menschen vor einem dunklen Schicksal zu bewahren.

Manchmal bleibt nur ein Weg,

der des Vergessens.

°°°°°°

Der Wind wehte durch ihr Haar. Die Sonne strahlte auf sie herab. Und der Geruch des grünen Grases stieg ihr in die Nase.

Sie hatte den Düsterwald verlassen und musste ihre Liebe hinter sich lassen. Sie musste vergessen.

Celebnîns Blick wurde starr. Sie achtete nicht wirklich darauf, wo sie hinritt, Elen wusste den Weg. Sie sah geradeaus in die weite Wiesenlandschaft, sah aber gleichzeitig nichts. Es wurde dunkel, dunkel um ihr Herz. Der Schmerz übernahm die Kontrolle, es war der Prozess des Vergessens. Sie würde nun ihre Liebe für Legolas vergessen und auch die für Valandil. Es würde nicht lange dauern und sie wusste nicht mehr, was Liebe ist. Sie würde nie mehr lieben können, aber auch nie mehr hassen. Alles würde vergehen und sie würde in einer Welt aus Dunkelheit und Schatten leben. Eine Welt, in der niemand sie erreichen konnte, in der sie niemand verletzen konnte. Eine Welt des Vergessens.

Immer dunkler wurde es um sie herum. Die Sonne war fast völlig verschleiert. Bald würde es vorbei sein. Sie spürte nichts außer die Kälte.

Doch kurz bevor es vorbei war, kurz bevor sie in die andere Welt hinübergeglitten war, erstrahlte ein helles, warmes Licht vor ihr.

Das Licht wurde immer heller und Celebnîn wurde geblendet. Die Kälte um ihr Herz begann zu verschwinden, es tat weh, es tat so weh. Das Licht brannte in ihren Augen. Es zwang sie wieder zurückzukehren, die verschleierte Welt zu verlassen.

Sie schrie fast vor Schmerz, doch kurz bevor es unerträglich wurde, wachte sie auf.

Elen war stehen geblieben. Celebnîn lag nur noch auf ihrem Rücken. Alles war verschwommen, alles so blendend hell.

Sie war erschöpft. Ihr Herz schmerzte noch immer. Langsam rutschte sie endgültig von Elens Rücken und fiel in das weiche Gras.

Schwer atmend lag sie da, die Sonne blendete sie, um sich herum drehte sich alles.

Elen legte sich zu ihr nieder und stupste sie behutsam an.

Die Sonne war ein verschommener Punkt. Da trat etwas in das Sonnenlicht. Ein Schlauch mit Wasser wurde ihrem Mund zugeführt und sie trank ein paar Schlucke.

Dann schlief sie ein. Ihr Körper musste sich erholen.

Als Celebnîn aufwachte war alles wieder klar. Über ihr leuchteten die Sterne und der Mond strahlte in weißem Glanz.

Sie war zugedeckt und ihr Pferd lag noch immer neben ihr. Sanft streichelte sie Elen, die daraufhin zufrieden schnaubte.

Langsam stand sie auf. Sie war etwas wakelig auf den Beinen, aber sonst ging es ihr gut.

Ein paar Meter entfernt sah sie eine Person im Gras sitzen. Sie hatte ihr den Rücken zugekehrt, doch Celebnîn wusste wer es war.

Vorsichtig schritt sie an die Person heran. „Legolas?" Doch sie bekam erstmal keine Antwort. Erst nach einer Weile, nachdem sie schon zweifelte ob es wirklich Legolas war, meldete er sich zu Wort.

„Ich verstehe nicht wieso du das getan hast." Er hatte noch immer den Rücken zu ihr gekehrt.

„Legolas, ich... Ich wollte nicht, dass dir etwas passiert."

Erst jetzt drehte er sich zu ihr und sie konnte große Enttäuschung in seinem Gesicht sehen. „Du wolltest dich aufgeben und damit auch mich. Du hattest vor alles zu vergessen. Wie konntest du das nur tun? Wie kannst du unsere Liebe nur vergessen wollen?" Celebnîn traf Legolas´ Enttäuschung hart. Sie hatte ihn sehr verletzt.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber ich musste es tun. Und ich muss zu Arod gehen, ich liebe dich, aber ich muss dich verlassen." Er stand auf und sah ihr in die Augen. Celebnîn konnte nicht ertragen, ihn so zu sehen. Es tat weh und sie konnte nicht verstehen wie sie ihn verlassen könnte, wenn er sie so ansah.

„Du gibst also auf. Du flüchtest."

„Ich muss es tun..."

„Dann geh." Das hatte sie nicht erwartet. „Wenn du glaubst es gibt keinen Ausweg, dann geh. Auch ich empfinde Schmerzen, Celebnîn. Auch mein Herz kann zerbrechen, ob du es glaubst oder nicht. Ich kann dich nicht mehr aufhalten und ich will es auch nicht mehr. Wenn du unsere Liebe aufgeben willst, kann ich nichts dagegen tun. Gibst du mich auf, so muss ich dich aufgeben."

Er wandte sich um und ging. Enttäuscht stieg er auf sein Pferd. Celebnîn war geschockt. Sie hatte das nicht erwartet. Ihr Herz begann zu schmerzen und sie begriff endlich was sie Legolas mit ihrem Verschwinden angetan hatte.

Sie konnte nur noch zusehen, wie er langsam davonritt.


	8. Kapitel 7 Beratungen

Kapitel 7 **Beratungen **

Celebnîn sah Legolas nach. Ihre Emotionen, die sie vorher verschlossen hatte, stiegen wieder in ihr auf.

„Legolas! Legolas, warte!" Doch er blieb nicht stehen. Sie hatte ihn zu sehr enttäuscht. Würde er sie jetzt verlassen? Würde er jetzt wirklich ihre Liebe aufgeben?

Verzweifelt lief sie ihm nach. Sein Pferd hatte die Geschwindigkeit nicht verschnellert, es schritt immer noch langsam davon. „Legolas, bitte!" Doch er sah nicht zurück.

Celebnîn begann schneller zu laufen, sie musste ihn einholen. Sie liebte ihn doch! Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Ihre geschwächten Beine konnten sie kaum noch tragen. Da stolperte sie über einen Stein und fiel zu Boden.

'Legolas, es tut mir Leid'

Sie lag im Gras und weinte. Sie hatte ihn verloren. Ihn, der sich immer um sie gekümmert hatte, der sie nie aufgegeben hatte. Ihn, ihr Geschenk des Himmels. Sie hatte ihn verloren.

Der scharfe Stein hatte ihr eine Schnittwunde zugefügt, doch diesen Schmerz spürte sie kaum, sie spürte nur noch den in ihrem Herzen.

'Was habe ich nur getan?'

„Es tut mir so leid", flüsterte sie ins kalte Gras.

„Ich weiß."

Celebnîn sah auf. Legolas hatte sich zu ihr gekniet. Er wischte ihr die Tränen von den Wangen. Erleichtert fiel Celebnîn ihm um den Hals. „Es tut mir so leid, Legolas. Ich wusste nicht was ich angerichtet hatte. Bitte gib unsere Liebe nicht auf..." Langsam streichelte er durch ihr Haar. „Das werde ich nicht, wenn du es nicht tust." Sie sah ihn an.

Legolas blickte in ihre mit Tränen gefüllten Augen. „Ich werde es nicht tun, es tut mir leid. Ich liebe dich!" Er lächelte sie an. „Ich liebe dich auch, Melamin."

Er entdeckte das Blut an ihrem Knöchel. „Komm her." Behutsam nahm er ihr Bein und sah sich ihre Schnittwunde an. Es war keine tiefe Wunde, sie musste nur gereinigt werden und würde schnell wieder verheilen. Er nahm eine kleine Tinktur aus seiner Flasche und goss ein paar Tropfen über die Wunde. Er merkte wie sie sich vor Schmerz ein wenig verspannte. „Keine Sorge, es ist gleich vorbei."

Nachdem die Essenz eingewirkt hatte, nahm Legolas Celebnîn auf seine Arme. Sie sah ihn verwirrt an. „Was tust du?" Er lächelte sie an. „Vertrau mir." Behutsam setzte er sie auf sein Pferd, dann pfiff er und Elen kam auf ihn zu. Er nahm ihr ihr elbisches Zaumzeug ab und setzte sich danach hinter Celebnîn. Seine Arme schlangen sich um ihren zarten Körper und seine Hände nahmen die Zügel auf. „Ich will nicht, dass du mir noch mal davonläufst." Sie lächelte und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Keine Angst, das tue ich nie wieder." Sie küsste ihn und Legolas spürte endlich wieder ihre warmen, zarten Lippen auf den seinen.

°°°°°°

Celebnîn war sehr unbehaglich zumute. Nervös bewegte sie sich in ihrem Sessel und konnte ihren Blick nur am Boden halten.

Sie hatte alles erzählt und diesmal hatte sie es wirklich erzählt und nicht auf andere Weise dargestellt. Es war schwer gewesen diese grauenhaften Ereignisse in Worte zu fassen und noch schlimmer diese Worte zu sagen. Sie wusste, dass der König und der Prinz sie ansahen. Sie spürte die durchdringenden Blicke der beiden und das machte sie nur noch nervöser.

Es trat erst eine lange Stille ein, nachdem sie fertig wurde, und es schien so als würde diese Stille ewig andauern. Doch dann brach der König die unangenehme Ruhe. „Er will also den Krieg..." Seine Worte klangen nachdenklich und überlegt. „Ein weiterer Krieg soll also stattfinden, so kurz nach dem Sieg über den dunklen Herrscher."

Legolas spürte, dass sein Vater an dem Grund des Krieges zweifelte. „Vater, ich liebe Celebnîn. Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass man ihr noch einmal so etwas antut." Thranduil blickte auf. Legolas wusste, dass er jetzt prüfte, ob Legolas wirklich so viel an Celebnîn lag.

„Ich verstehe... nun denn, dann werde ich Herrn Elrond informieren müssen. Auch er soll erfahren was Arod verbrochen hat, vor allem, da er beauftragt wurde auf Celebnîn aufzupassen."

Celebnîn sah auf. Das nun auch noch. Elrond sollte jetzt auch erfahren, was passiert war. Auch er sollte jede Einzelheit hören.

Leise seufzte sie. Diese Ereignisse erschienen ihr wie ein langer, dunkler Alptraum.

Auch Thranduil schien schwer an der Last der Entscheidung zu einem weiterem Krieg zu tragen zu haben. „Nun... wenn es wirklich zu einem weiteren Krieg kommen soll, müssen wir Vorbereitungen treffen."

Für Celebnîn schien dies das Zeichen zu sein, den Raum zu verlassen, in Politik und derartigen Vorbereitungen war sie keine große Hilfe. Thranduil und Legolas schienen das genauso zu sehen und nickten, als sie aufstand. „Ich werde mich jetzt zurückziehen." Ihre Worte klangen müde und besorgt. Celebnîn merkte, dass die letzten Tage und vor allem dieses lange Gespräch an ihren Kräften genagt hatten. Langsam stand sie auf und verließ den Raum.

°°°°°°

Celebnîn saß vor einem kleinen Teich im Garten des Schlosses und versank in Gedanken.

Der Wind streichelte sanft ihre Haut und die wärmende Mittagssonne ließ ihre blasse Haut ein wenig schimmern.

Immer noch konnte sie sich nicht mit dem Gedanken, dass andere wegen ihr kämpfen und vielleicht sterben würden nicht abfinden. Es schien so sinnlos. Wegen einer Person sollten Kämpfe stattfinden. Aber langsam verstand sie, dass dies früher oder später wohl sowieso passiert wäre. Diese Konkurrenz, die zwischen Arod und Legolas herrschte, machte eine Freundschaft beinahe unmöglich. Und da beide so einen hohen Stand besetzten, waren Konflikte in dieser Größenordnung voraussehbar.

'Und trotzdem komme ich mir schuldig vor.'

Wieder entwich ihr ein leiser Seufzer.

Celebnîn stand auf, doch sie konnte keinen Schritt machen, denn ihr wurde plötzlich so schwindelig, dass sie sich wieder setzen musste. Alles drehte sich ein wenig und ihr wurde heiß.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Mylady?"

Celebnîn sah auf. Ein weibliches Gesicht lächelte ihr entgegen, Celebnîn sah sie etwas verschwommen.

„Mir ist ein wenig schwindelig..."

Die Elbe schien eine Heilerin sein, denn sie hielt ihr ein kleines Fläschchen entgegen. „Das hilft Euch."

Celebnîn trank den süßen Inhalt und fühlte sich gleich viel besser. „Danke." Jetzt konnte sie die junge Elbe auch erkennen. Sie war eine Heilerin und arbeitete im Schloss, Celebnîn hatte sie schon öfter gesehen.

„Mein Name ist Silmarwen, Mylady. Ihr hattet nur Kreislaufprobleme, die sind leicht zu heilen." Celebnîn nickte. Sie verspürte jetzt nur noch Müdigkeit.

„Ich denke, ich brauche einfach nur etwas Ruhe." „Soll ich Euch helfen?" „Nein, Danke. Dank Eurem Mittel kann ich jetzt alleine gehen." Celebnîn lächelte Silmarwen an und ging.

°°°°°°

Legolas schien erst spät in sein Zimmer zu gehen, Celebnîn hörte wie er seine Tür öffnete. Die langen Beratungen schienen ihn wohl sehr ermüdet zu haben, denn Celebnîn hörte nach kurzer Zeit nichts mehr aus dem Nebenzimmer, was wohl bedeutete, dass er bereits schlief.

°°°°°°

Am nächsten Morgen erschienen weder der König noch Legolas zum Frühstück. Celebnîn hatte erfahren, dass sie sich mit den königlichen Beratern im Arbeitszimmer eingeschlossen hatten. 

Langsam machte sie sich Sorgen, so lange Gespräche konnten nichts gutes bedeuten. Außerdem wollte sie Legolas sehen, an seiner Seite konnte sie ihre Sorgen vergessen und sie hoffte, dass ihm es genauso ging.

Der Tag verging sehr langsam und Celebnîn hörte nichts von Legolas. Die Gespräche dauerten weiter an und niemand hörte etwas aus dem Arbeitsraum. Nur ein paar Diener wurden hineingelassen, um Essen und Getränke zu bringen, doch diese hörten auch nicht, worüber gerade gesprochen wurde und selbst, wenn sie etwas gehört hätten, hätten sie nichts erzählt.

Celebnîn verbrachte fast den ganzen Tag, damit sich Sorgen und Gedanken zu machen. Sie saß die meiste Zeit im Schlossgarten, doch als sie diese Unwissenheit dann langsam nicht mehr aushielt, beschloss sie, Elen zu holen und einen kleinen Ausritt zu machen.

Der Wald hatte eine beruhigende Atmosphäre. Die Vögel zwitscherten leise und der Wind streichelte die Blätter der Bäume. Die Geräusche des Waldes umgaben Celebnîn und halfen ihr ihre Sorgen beiseite zu lassen.

Elen schritt gemächlich über den weichen Boden. Celebnîn hatte keine Ahnung wie lange sie jetzt unterwegs war, aber sie genoss die frische Luft und die Ruhe, die hier herrschte.

Die Sonne war noch hoch am Himmel, deshalb machte sich die junge Elbe keine Sorgen zu spät zurückzukommen.

Nach einer Weile beschloss Celebnîn zu ihrem Haus zu reiten und dort nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

Das Haus stand groß und einsam vor ihr. Es wirkte traurig und verlassen. Langsam ging Celebnîn zur Haustüre. Sie war sich erst nicht sicher ob sie wirklich dort hinein wollte, doch als sie vor der Tür stand, stutzte sie.

Die Tür stand einen Spalt breit offen. Celebnîn wusste genau, dass sie die Tür beim Verlassen des Hauses verschlossen hatte.

Sie holte einen Dolch, den sie zur Sicherheit mit sich trug, hervor und öffnete vorsichtig die Haustüre. Langsam und bereit sich zu wehren, falls es nötig war, schritt sie in das dunkle Haus. Es war schummrig und staubig hier drinnen, da Celebnîn die Läden der Fenster geschlossen hatte und hier lange nicht mehr gelüftet wurde.

Sie stieß die Fenster auf, sodass Licht in die Räume kam. Es sah nicht so aus, als ob etwas entwendet wurde. Einige Möbel standen anders ausgerichtet als sonst, aber alles war noch da.

Celebnîn ging die Treppen hoch in ihr Schlafzimmer. Das Bett sah benutzt aus und ihre Schränke waren durchwühlt worden.

Sie schritt zu ihrer Kommode und öffnete die Lade. Ihr Schmuck war ebenfalls nicht entwendet worden, doch nach einiger Zeit merkte sie, dass doch etwas fehlte. Ihre Lieblingskette, die sie von Valandil geschenkt bekommen hattem war nicht mehr zu finden. Die geschwungene Kette hatte einen blauen Edelstein in Form einer Träne.

Aber warum sollte jemand gerade diese Kette stehlen und den anderen Schmuck zurücklassen?


	9. Kapitel 8 In Gedanken

Kapitel 8 **In Gedanken...**

Leise glitt sie durch die steinernen Gänge des Schlosses. Ihre Gedanken ließen sie beinahe ziellos durch die Korridore streifen.

Sie ließ ihren Blick kurz aus einem Fenster schweifen. Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen und die ersten Sterne begannen am Firmament zu erscheinen. Eine leichte Brise umschweifte ihre Wangen, doch das bemerkte sie nicht.

Suchend blickte sie sich um. Wo waren alle? Sie musste jemanden mitteilen was geschehen war und mit jemand meinte sie Legolas.

Celebnîn fragte sich wo er sein könnte, konnte die Beratung immer noch laufen? Sie beschloss zu dem Arbeitszimmer zu sehen.

Zwei Wachen standen stramm vor den schweren Holztüren.

„Verzeihung, könnt Ihr mir bitte sagen ob sich der Prinz in diesen Räumen aufhält?" Einer der Wachen nickte. „Wisst Ihr zufällig wie lange er dort verweilen wird?" „Die Gespräche werden wohl wieder bis tief in die Nacht dauern."

Einsam ging Celebnîn durch das Schloss. Sie fühlte sich unbehaglich nachdem sie herausgefunden hatte, dass jemand fremdes in ihrem Haus gewesen war. Irgendjemand hatte all ihre Sachen durchsucht und ihre persönlichen Erinnerungsstücke in den Händen gehalten. Und eines davon wurde ihr entwendet.

Als sie einigen, durch die Gänge streifenden Heilerinnen begegnete entschied Celebnîn, dass sie, wenn Legolas nicht bei ihr sein konnte, lieber alleine sein wollte.

Durch das große Schlosstor ging verließ sie die königlichen Räume und ging hinaus an die frische Luft.

Inzwischen war der Himmel bis auf die leuchtenden Sterne und den hellen Mond dunkel geworden. Ein paar kleine Wolken verdeckten einige Sterne und eine dunkle Wolke schob sich langsam vor den Mond.

Celebnîn setzte sich an das Ufer des kleinen Sees, an dem sie vor einigen Tagen so glücklich gelegen hatte. Es war erschreckend wie schnell sich die Stimmung ändern konnte. Vor kurzer Zeit nur, war sie glücklich und zufrieden in Legolas´ Armen gelegen, hier an diesem See. Und jetzt? Jetzt war sie wieder hier, doch alleine und voller Sorgen was die Zukunft für sie und das Elbenvolk vorgesehen hatte. Es gab wohl nur noch zwei Optionen, Tod oder Leben. Manche würden sterben, manche leben und einige überleben. Celebnîn sah dunkle Wolken aufziehen wenn sie an die Zukunft dachte.

In düstere Gedanken versunken striff die Elbin mit ihrer Hand durch das kalte, klare Wasser. Die Kälte stieg durch das Blut in ihrer Hand hoch in ihren Körper und ließ sie erschaudern.

°°°°°°

Celebnîn öffnete die Augen. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie geschlafen hatte, sie hatte nicht einmal bemerkt dass sie eingeschlafen war.

Es war kühl, eine leichte Brise wehte beständig um ihre blasse Haut. Sie sah zum Schloss und merkte, dass dort nur noch zwei Lichter leuchteten. Leise seufzte sie, eines der beiden Zimmer war wohl des Königs Arbeitszimmer. Wann würde sie Legolas wieder sehen? Wann konnte sie endlich mit ihm sprechen?

Sie fröstelte. Die Geräusche der Nacht zeigten, dass es sehr spät war. Doch Celebnîn wollte nicht ins Schloss zurück. Sie wollte nicht in dieses enge Gemach, denn obwohl es eigentlich ziemlich groß war, erschien es ihr sehr klein wenn sie auch an der frischen Luft sein konnte. Und sie wäre auch dort alleine, wobei sie sich in den verschlossenen Räumen noch einsamer vorkommen würde. Deshalb blieb sie am See sitzen und hörte weiter dem Wald und seinen Bewohnern zu.

Der Morgen graute über dem Düsterwald und Celebnîn wäre beinahe wieder in den Schlaf gesunken, doch der fröhliche Gesang der Vögel hielt sie wach. Sie wollte nicht hier am See einschlafen, was würden denn die Leute denken wenn sie sie hier schlafen sehen würden.

Die Nacht war kalt gewesen und sie nicht war ausreichend bekleidet, die Nachwirkungen spürte sie jetzt. Ihr Körper war kalt und sehnte sich nach einem warmen Bett und einem heißen Tee. Ihre Lippen zitterten unmerklich und ihre Finger waren beinahe blau.

Fröstelnd rieb Celebnîn sich die Hände. Es war nun wirklich Zeit ihre Gemächer aufzusuchen.

Trotz einer langen Nacht voller Gedanken, konnte sie auch jetzt keine Ruhe finden. Immer noch musste sie sich fragen wieso jemand in ihr Haus eingedrungen war.

Eine vertraute Stimme ließ sie aus ihren Gedanken schrecken.

„Da bist du also Melamin. Ich habe dich gesucht."

Sofort breitete sich ein warmes und schönes Gefühl in ihr aus. Sie wandte sich um und blickte in das sanfte Gesicht des Prinzen.

„Und ich habe dich vermisst." Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an.

Legolas setzte sich zu ihr und zog sie zärtlich an sich heran. Celebnîn genoss seine Nähe und die Wärme.

Als Celebnîn ihrem Prinzen in die Augen sah, merkte sie, dass diese sehr müde wirkten. Legolas schien sehr erschöpft zu sein und sie konnte es ihm auch nicht verdenken. Die langen Gespräche mussten sehr anstrengend sein.

„Lass uns in dein Zimmer gehen, Legolas. Du musst dich ausruhen." Er lächelte sie dankbar an und zog sie hoch um mit ihr in den Palast zu gehen.

Legolas war schnell eingeschlafen. Celebnîn lag in seinen Armen und betrachtete die hellblauen Augen, die ausdruckslos in den Raum starrten. Zu gerne hätte sie schon jetzt mit ihm geredet, aber sie konnte warten. Er war erschöpft und brauchte Ruhe und das verstand sie nur zu gut, schließlich hatte er sie auch nie bei ihrem Schlaf gestört, wenn er wusste, dass sie ihn nötig hatte.

Glücklich drückte sie sich sanft an ihn und hörte mit einem wohligen Gefühl seinem Herzen beim schlagen zu. Wie sehr sehnte sie sich danach, dass diese angenehme Ruhe ewig andauern würde und dass sie glücklich und ohne Sorgen zusammen sein konnten. Doch diese Zeit war leider vorbei. Die Probleme kamen erst auf sie zu.

Noch eine Weile betrachtete Celebnîn ihren geliebten Legolas, bis auch sie ins Reich der Träume glitt.

°°°°°°

Als Legolas erwachte war es bereits später Nachmittag. Der Duft des Waldes glitt ihm in die Nase und er wusste sofort, dass es eigentlich der trügerische Duft Celebnîns Haar war, der ihn verführte. Sie lag schlafend in seinen Armen. Ihre blasse Haut hatte sich auf ihren Wangen rosig gefärbt und ihre roten Lippen schienen noch fülliger als sonst. Seufzend betrachtete er die schlafende Schönheit, wie gerne wollte er ihre zarten Lippen küssen, doch er wagte es nicht sie aufzuwecken. Zu schnell würden die Sorgen und Probleme dann wieder zurückkehren und er wollte doch nur einen Moment der Ruhe genießen.

Ihr Oberkörper hob und senkte sich langsam und ihr Atem war tief und schwer. Sie hatte ihren Kopf an seiner Brust und kuschelte sich genüsslich an ihn.

Ein warmes Gefühl stieg in Legolas auf als er sie so betrachtete, sie waren stark verbunden, das spürte er. Nur das ewige Bündnis könnte diese Verbundenheit noch verstärken. Und ganz plötzlich wollte er es, er wollte unbedingt das Bündnis mit ihr eingehen. Er wollte dass alle sahen, dass sie zu ihm gehörte und wollte sie ganz sorglos in der Öffentlichkeit mit Zärtlichkeiten überschütten können. Nicht, dass er das nicht auch jetzt schon konnte, doch er hatte das Gefühl, dass Celebnîn das noch unangenehm war.

Aber konnte er das so überstürzt machen? Konnte er sie so schnell mit seiner Entscheidung überraschen? In dieser Zeit?

Legolas wollte unbeding schon vor dem Krieg heiraten, aber war Celebnîn dafür schon bereit? Würde er sie nicht mit diesem Gedanken verschrecken? Er hatte so lange gebracht um sie aus ihrer Trauer und ihrer Angst zu locken jetzt wollte er das nicht alles wieder mit einer übereilten Handlung zerstören. Außerdem konnte er nicht wissen ob sie zu einem Bündnis bereit war, schließlich war der Tod ihres Verlobten noch nicht lange her.

„Legolas..." Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Ein Blick auf Celebnîns Augen verriet ihm aber, dass sie noch schlief. Er hatte sie bis jetzt noch nicht im Schlaf sprechen gehört, nur nachdem sie ihm gezeigt hatte was in Calentawar passiert war hatte sie im Fibertraum nach ihm gerufen.

„Lagolas, bitte verlass mich nicht..." Ihre Stimme erzitterte ein wenig.

Sanft lächelte er sie an, sie hatte Angst um ihn und er konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Als Valandil sie für den Krieg verließ kehrte er tot Heim.

„Ich werde immer bei dir sein."

Zufrieden lächelte sie und kuschelte sich im Schlaf näher an ihn. Legolas küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. Das war ein Zeichen. Er wollte es als eines ansehen, Celebnîn hatte Angst um ihn, weil sie bereits verlassen wurde. Valandil war mit ihr verlobt als er starb, Legolas wollte das so ansehen, dass er das Bündnis mit ihr eingehen sollte bevor er in den Krieg zog. Das starke Band zwischen ihnen würde sie beide beschützen, das wusste er und es würde ihm die Kraft geben so schnell wie möglich wieder zu ihr Heim zu kehren. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Celebnîn seine Frage mit ja beantworten würde, er könnte ein nein nicht ertragen. Doch Legolas wollte nicht nur an sich denken, trotz dieses Zeichens war er sich noch immer nicht ganz sicher ob er sie schon mit dieser ernsten Frage belasten sollte.

Leise seufzte er, warum musste alles nur so schwierig sein? Würde er Celebnîn diese Frage nicht in dieser Zeit der Probleme stellen müssen, wäre alles viel einfacher.

Durch seinen leisen, aber tiefen Seufzer wurde Celebnîn geweckt. Zufrieden und glücklich sah sie ihm in die Augen. „Wie lang bist du schon wach?" „Eine Weile."

Sanft strich sie mit der Hand über seine Brust, wieder machte sich dieses warme Gefühl in Legolas breit. Zärtlich hob er ihr Kinn und berührte mit seinen Lippen die ihren, sie schmeckte so unglaublich süß.

°°°°°°

Celebnîn fühlte das kühle Gras zwischen ihren Zehen. Die langsam untergehende Sonne wärmte sie angenehm im Gesicht, während ihr Körper durch Legolas´ sanfte Umarmung in Schutz genommen wurde. Ihre Finger streichelten seine starken Hände und sie liebte seinen männlichen Duft. „Legolas, ich muss dir etwas erzählen." Sie sah ihm ins Gesicht und merkte sofort, dass er sich ein wenig anspannte. „Es ist nichts wirklich schlimmes, nur seltsam. Gestern hab ich gemerkt, dass jemand in mein Haus eingedrungen ist. Es wurde nichts gestohlen, bis auf eine Kette, die Valandil mir einst geschenkt hat." „Wie meinst du das? Wieso sollte jemand in ein Haus eindringen und nur eine Kette mitnehmen?" „Ich weiß es auch nicht, meine Sachen waren durcheinander, aber es hat sonst nichts gefehlt." Legolas sah nachdenklich über den See. „Du wirst fürs erste lieber bei mir im Schloss bleiben. Ich will nicht, dass du nachts alleine in dem Haus bleibst." Sie lächelte. Wieder einmal zeigte sich der Beschützer in Legolas.


	10. Kapitel 9 Wenn Träume Wirklichkeit

Kapitel 9 **Wenn Träume Wirklichkeit werden**

Es war so schön. Die Sonne wandte sich dem Horizont zu, eine leichte Brise wehte ihr den Duft des Waldes entgegen und das Schilf des Sees wog sich im Takt mit dem Wind. Sie saßen auf einer Decke am Ufer und lauschten einfach nur den Geräuschen des Waldes. Wenn es nur immer so sein könnte.

Celebnîn kuschelte sich an Legolas´ Schulter, der die Augen geschloßen hatte und sich völlig entspannte. Alle Probleme waren vergessen, sie fühlten jetzt nur das Glück und die Liebe, die sie empfanden, wenn sie zusammen waren.

Legolas spürte die Wärme, die von Celebnîn ausging, nicht nur die Wärme ihres Körpers, sondern die ihres Herzens. Er wusste, dass jetzt die richtige Zeit gekommen war.

„Celebnîn... ich würde dich gerne etwas fragen." Noch nie war er so nervös gewesen. Sie sah ihn auffordernd an.

„Ja?"

Legolas nahm ihre zarte Hand. „Willst du den Bund mit mir eingehen?" Celebnîn war erst sprachlos, was Legolas unsicher machte. War es doch zu früh? Schließlich hatte sie ihren letzten Verlobten verloren, vielleicht wollte sie sich nicht so schnell wieder verloben. Er war so dumm gewesen, er hätte noch warten sollen!

Doch dann lächelte sie ihn an und er konnte ein Strahlen in ihren blauen Augen entdecken. „Ja!" Da war seine Freude nicht mehr zu halten. Er sprang auf, nahm sie auf die Arme und drehte sich lachend mit ihr. „Legolas, nicht so stürmisch! Mir wird ja schwindelig!" Aber er konnte sehen, dass es auch ihr Spaß machte. Behutsam setzte er sie ab und nahm ihre Hände in seine. „Ich werde gut auf dich aufpassen, Melamin. Und als Zeichen unserer Verbundenheit werden wir das tragen."

Celebnîn war überwältigt. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass Legolas sie das fragen wollte. Und jetzt holte er zwei Ketten mit wunderschönen Anhängern aus seiner Tasche hervor. Beide Anhänger hatten die Form einer Träne und bestanden aus blauen Saphiren. Wenn man sie zusammenlegte, bildeten sie einen Kreis. Ein Stein war eine spur heller als der andere, diesen Anhänger bekam Celebnîn. Behutsam legte Legolas das Schmuckstück um ihren Hals und küsste sie. Dann nahm sie die andere Kette und legte sie ihm an. Legolas strahlte sie glücklich an. „Danke, Melamin, das wirst du nicht bereuen, ich verspreche es dir." Sie lächelte neckisch. „Ich weiß."

Die Hochzeit war klein, sie wollten nur engste Freunde und Familie dabei haben. Sie fand in dem beeindruckenden Garten des Schloßes statt, am Abend, als schon die Sterne am Himmel leuchteten.

Celebnîn war aufgeregt. Gleich würde es so weit sein. Sie stand in ihrem Gemach und überprüfte sich noch einmal im Spiegel. Das Kleid, das sie trug, hatte die beste Schneiderin des Hofes für sie angefertigt, es war ein Traum in weiß. Gemacht aus leicht schimmernder weißer Seide, die bei jedem ihrer Schritte um sie tanzte, glitzernd durch feine silberne Stickereien. Es war schulterfrei und hatte lange Ärmel, die an den Enden breiter wurden. Dazu trug sie Legolas´ Kette und einen langen, silbernen Gürtel. Am Kopf trug sie ein kleines, feines Geschmeide, ein Diadem, das Thranduil ihr geliehen hatte. Es gehörte Legolas´ Mutter. Ihr Haar war nach hinten gesteckt, sodass es sie nicht im Gesicht störte, und fiel dann in sanften Wellen ihren Rücken hinab.

Celebnîn fühlte sich ein wenig nervös, doch voller Vorfreude.

Legolas stand unter einem kleinem, weißen Zelt, das ein wenig transparent war, sodass man die Sterne sehen konnte. Um ihn herum war der Garten mit kleinen, weißen und blauen Lichtern geschmückt, die von den Künsten Elronds stammten, der extra angereist war. Vor ihm standen fünf Reihen weißer Stühle, die schon von den Gästen besetzt waren und durch einen weißen, seidenen Teppich in zwei Bereiche getrennt waren. Viele verschiedene weiße Blumen vervollkommtneten das Bild, es war traumhaft. Legolas lächelte seinen Gästen unsicher zu, er konnte kaum noch erwarten, dass es endlich begann. Da waren Elrond mit seinen Söhnen, Thranduil, Freunde von ihm und Celebnîn und andere Bekannte. Sie alle strahlten ihm fröhlich entgegen.

Dann stand Elrond auf und kam zu ihm hervor, er war nicht nur Gast, sondern vollzog auch die Zeremonie.

Die elbische Musik begann leise zu spielen, und einige Elben und Elbinnen erhoben ihre Stimmen zu einem klangschönen Chor.

Durch einen Bogen weißer Rosen, am Ende des Teppichs trat sie dann hervor. Legolas stockte der Atem bei ihrem Anblick. Sie war wunderschön, schöner als je zuvor. Ihr weißes Kleid schimmerte im Sternenlicht und wog sich im Takt ihrer Schritte. Ihre blauen Augen widmeten sich nur ihm und glänzten vor Freude. In den Händen trug sie einen kleinen Strauß weißer Blumen.

Langsam kam sie auf ihn zu und schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln. Als sie ihm gegenüberstand, klang die Musik ab und Elrond wandte sich ihnen zu. „Ihr zwei habt euch gefunden und für einander entschieden. Legolas hat dir, Celebnîn, in schweren Zeiten Halt gegeben, dafür hat Celebnîn, dir, Legolas, ihre Liebe und Wärme geschenkt. Nun wollt ihr euch vor eurer Familie und euren Freunden vereinigen, doch seid gewarnt. Ein Bund hält für ewig und soll nicht gebrochen werden, ihr müsst euch entscheiden, ob ihr die Ewigkeit wirklich miteinander verbringen wollt. Deshalb frage ich dich, Legolas, willst du den Bund mit Celebnîn eingehen?" Er sah in ihre strahlenden Augen und wusste, dass es nur eine Antwort gab. „Ja."

Celebnîn lächelte erleichtert, ein Teil wäre geschafft. „Und du, Celebnîn? Willst du den Bund mit Legolas eingehen?" Sie lächelte Legolas an, dieser blickte ihr voller Erwartung entgegen, einen kurzen Moment ließ sie ihn warten, dann antwortete auch sie. „Ja."

Elrond nahm ein Band aus weißer Seide und legte es um ihre Hände. „So sei es. Ihr seid nun in Ewigkeit miteinander verbunden, körperlich und seelisch bildet ihr eine Einheit, die von niemanden getrennt werden soll." Elrond nickte ihnen zu und Legolas zog Celebnîn in einen innigen, aber zärtlichen Kuss.

Sie vernahmen kaum das Klatschen der Gäste, um sie herum herrschte nur noch das Glück. Sie hatten nun nur noch Augen für sich.

Es folgte ein langes Fest, doch Legolas konnte es kaum erwarten endlich mit Celebnîn alleine zu sein, so verließen sie das Fest nach einiger Zeit und zogen sich in ihre neuen, gemeinsamen Gemächer zurück.


	11. Kapitel 10 Ein erzwungenes Geständnis

Kapitel 10 Ein erzwungenes Geständnis

Vorsichtig und zärtlich küsste Legolas Celebnîns Hals. Sie genoss diese Zärtlichkeit und schloss die Augen um sich ganz seinen Berührungen hinzugeben. Diese Nacht gehörte nur ihnen, niemand konnte sie jetzt auseinander bringen, nicht in dieser Nacht.

Legolas wanderte mit seinen Küssen hinunter, über ihre Schulter und ihre Brust zu ihrem Bauch. Während dessen streichelte Celebnîn sanft durch sein Haar. Dann kam er zu ihr hoch und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Du weißt, dass du immer mein Licht sein wirst, Melamin. Wir gehören zusammen." Sie nickte. „Du hast mein Herz, Legolas niemand sonst wird es sein eigen nennen dürfen."

Und in ihren gemeinsamen Gemach, im Leuchten der Sterne, das durch das Fenster hereinbrach vereinigten sich ihre Körper um den Bund für immer zu besiegeln. Diese Nacht war von einem Glück erhellt, das beide schon lange nicht mehr erlebt hatten, und das sie auch nicht mehr so schnell erleben würden.

Die Morgensonne erwärmte Celebnîns Gesicht, als sie erwachte. Legolas schlief noch neben ihr und hatte einen Arm um ihre Tailie gelegt. Vorsichtig legte sie seinen Arm beiseite und stand auf. Mit einer seidenen Decke umwickelt ging sie zum Fenster und blickte seufzend zum Wald. Nun war sie nicht mehr alleine, nun würden sie immer zu zweit sein. Ihre Gedanken schweiften zu Valandil und einen kurzen Moment überkam sie ein Schuldgefühl. So schnell hatte sie sich verheiratet, so schnell nach seinem Tod. Doch dann wusste sie mit einem eigenartigen Gefühl der Sicherheit, dass dieser es so gewollt hätte.

Ihr strömte der Duft des Waldes in die Nase und führte zu einem eigenartigen Gefühl der Sehnsucht. Dieses verschwand jedoch sofort als sie von den Geräuschen unter sich aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wurde.

Celebnîn blickte hinunter und sah mit Entsetzen, dass sich dort Soldaten auf einen Aufbruch vorbereiteten. Wagen wurden beladen und Schwerter poliert.

Als sich Legolas starke Arme um sie legten wich Celebnîn ihnen aus und starrte Legolas wütend an. „Wann brecht ihr auf?" Legolas sah aus dem Fenster und blickte sie dann schuldbewusst an. „Morgen." „Was?!" Nun wich sie wütend von ihm zurück, als er nach ihrer Hand greifen wollte. „Und wann wolltest du mir das sagen? Am Tag deiner Abreise?!"

Legolas wusste, dass Celebnîn jedes Recht zur Wut hatte. „Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte dich damit nicht belasten, nicht jetzt." Sie funkelte ihn böse an. „Und wann dann? Wolltest du einfach heimlich verschwinden, oder mir es doch gnädiger weise noch kurz vorher sagen?" „Nein, natürlich nicht..." Er wusste nicht wie er sie beruhigen könnte. „Es sieht aber so aus, Legolas! Ich fasse es nicht, dass du mir das verschwiegen hast! Wir sind gestern den Bund eingegangen und schon morgen willst du mich verlassen!" „Ich verlasse dich doch nicht, Celebnîn, doch es muss geschehen, das weißt du." Einen Moment lang sah sie ihn an, dann verließ sie schnellen Schrittes das Zimmer. Legolas blieb zurück, wissend, dass er einen dummen Fehler begangen hatte.

Den ganzen Vormittag sah er Celebnîn nicht. Er hatte sie schwer enttäuscht. Natürlich vertraute er ihr, doch er wollte sie schützen und hatte deshalb mit der Nachricht des Abzuges noch gewartet, eine falsche Entscheidung wie sich nun herausgestellt hatte.

Erst zu Mittag fand er sie wieder. Sie war im Stall bei den Pferden und streichelte Elen. Langsam ging er auf sie zu, sie würdigte ihn keines Blickes. Er musste seine Worte nun vorsichtig wählen. „Es tut mir Leid Melamin, ich weiß es war falsch, aber ich wollte dich nicht verletzen, im Gegenteil. Jetzt weiß ich, dass ich dir so nur noch mehr weh getan habe..." Sie wandte sich zu ihm um. Sie wirkte nicht mehr wütend, sondern eher besorgt. „Ich weiß Legolas, ich weiß dass es dir Leid tut. Aber du musst mich verstehen. Valandil ging auch in den Krieg du er kehrte nicht mehr zu mir zurück. Ich könnte es nicht verkraften wenn du nun auch sterben würdest." Mit einen aufmunternden Lächeln ging er zu ihr und nahm ihre Hand. „Wir haben das doch schon einmal besprochen, ich werde zu dir zurückkehren. Wir sehen uns wieder, das verspreche ich dir." Ihr Lächeln war nicht sehr überzeugend, doch als er sie umarmte hielt er sie fest und gab ihr so neue Kraft, oder versuchte es zumindest.

Der Tag verging schnell. Sie verbrachten die gesamte Zeit, die ihnen blieb nur noch zusammen und wenn möglich ungestört.

Viel zu bald schon brach der Morgen herein und Legolas musste seine elbische Rüstung anlegen. Celebnîn sah ihm besorgt dabei zu. Es war ungerecht. Sie hatten sich doch eben erst die ewige Zweisamkeit versprochen und nun musste er gehen und sie blieb zurück.

Schließlich war es soweit. Legolas stieg auf sein Pferd und hielt noch einmal Celebnîns Hand. „Ich kehre zu dir zurück Melamin, das weißt du." Er schenkte ihr ein Lächeln und ritt los, die Truppen anführend.

Celebnîn sah ihm nach, wie gerne würde sie ihm das glauben, doch sie wusste ja nicht einmal wie lange sie nun von einander getrennt waren.

Und so verging die Zeit. Minuten kamen ihr vor wie Stunden und Stunden wie Tage und lange hörte sie nichts von ihrem Prinzen. In dieser Zeit führte sie ein Schattendasein. Sie aß kaum, schlief nicht und redete wenig. Man begann sich Sorgen um sie zu machen, allen voran Silmarwen, der Heilerin, die sie oft in ihrer Einsamkeit begleitete und versuchte sie auf zu muntern.

Endlich, nach 10 Tagen erhielt sie einen Brief von Legolas. Er berichtete ihr von zerstörten Dörfern und obdachlosen Menschen und Elben, von Trauer und Qual, aber auch von Kampfgeist und Hoffnung. Sie waren noch nicht auf Arods Truppen gestoßen, also gab es auch noch keine Kampfhandlungen. Immer wieder beteuerte er wie sehr er sie liebte und wie sehr sie ihm fehlte.

Celebnîn antwortete ihm, ihr Brief beinhaltete vor allem die Worte „Ich liebe dich.", „Ich vermisse dich.", und „Sei bitte vorsichtig!" Sie wusste auch nicht was sie im sonst berichten sollte, das Schloss war seltsam leer seitdem er und die Soldaten aufgebrochen waren. Und in ihrem Schattendasein hatte sie auch nicht viel erlebt.

Jeden Abend betete Celebnîn und hoffte, dass Legolas bald gesund und heil zu ihr zurückkommen würde.


	12. Kapitel 11 Trauer, Tod und ein großer

Kapitel 11 **Trauer, Tod und ein großer Irrtum**

Legolas fühlte sich irgendwie ausgelaugt. Es war ein ganz neues Gefühl, dass er bis jetzt nicht kannte. Normalerweise machten ihm lange Nächte und anstrengende Ritte nichts aus, schließlich wurde er dafür trainiert und hatte schon schlimmeres erlebt. Aber diesmal waren es nicht die körperlichen Anstrengungen die ihm zu schaffen machten, es war die Sehnsucht nach seiner Frau. Je mehr er sich wünschte bei ihr zu sein, je sinnloser und anstrengender kam ihm dieser Kreuzzug vor.

Seufzend wusch sich Legolas sein Gesicht mit Wasser ab und blickte wieder einmal auf die Landkarten, obwohl er sie bereits auswendig kannte.

Es war auch ein Problem, dass sie nie auf Gegner trafen und kämpfen konnten, sie hatten bis jetzt nur brennende, zerstörte Dörfer und verletzte oder getötete Unschuldige angetroffen, das deprimierte sie, da sie noch nicht die Möglichkeit hatten die Verantwortlichen zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Sie gaben ihr Bestes um den Opfern zu helfen, doch sie konnten nicht viel verrichten, da sie nicht das nötige Werkzeug und genug Heiler bei sich hatten.

Überhaupt war es Legolas unklar wieso Arod diese Dörfer angriff. Es gab keinen Grund dafür. Diese Dörfer verwalteten sich großteils selbst und die Menschen und Elben, die hier lebten hatten fast nichts mit Celebnîn oder ihm zu tun. Natürlich war Legolas klar, dass ihn Arod so provozieren wollte, aber er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sein ehemaliger Freund eine solche Grausamkeit gegenüber Unschuldigen an den Tag legen konnte.

Sanft strich Legolas mit seinen Fingern über die Kette, die er ständig um den Hals trug, er wusste, dass Celebnîn die andere Hälfte trug und das gab ihm Sicherheit und ein schönes Gefühl. Es war das einzige was ihm neben Celebnîns Briefen ein Lächeln entlocken konnte. Wie sehr er sie doch vermisste...

Weitere drei Tage vergingen und die Truppen trafen wieder nicht auf ihre Gegner. Legolas wusste nicht warum diese sich vor ihnen versteckten, vielleicht wussten sie ja doch, dass sie wenig Chancen gegen die geübten Soldaten seines Königreiches hatten.

„Ich halte es hier nicht mehr aus!" Wütend warf Celebnîn eine Vase zu Boden und ignorierte den geschockten Blick Silmarwens. „Ich kann hier nicht untätig herumsitzen, schließlich wird dieser Krieg meinetwegen geführt." „Aber versteht doch, es ist zu gefährlich für Euch dort hinaus zu gehen." Celebnîn warf Silmarwen einen wütenden Blick zu. „Legolas hat mich gelehrt mich zu verteidigen. Ich kann gut mit Pfeil und Bogen umgehen und das Schwert ist mir auch nicht unbekannt!" Silmarwen setzte zu einem neuen Gegenargument an, doch Celebnîn kam ihr zuvor. „Ich will doch gar nicht gegen Arods Soldaten kämpfen. Legolas hat mir von den zerstörten Dörfern und den Verletzten geschrieben, ich will doch nur helfen!" Silmarwen blieb stumm. Celebnîn wusste, dass sie den Wunden Punkt der Heilerin getroffen hatte, auch sie wollte helfen, sie war schließlich dazu ausgebildet. Nach einer kurzen Weile antwortete sie kleinlaut. „Ich auch, aber der König wird nie erlauben..." „Der König kann mir nicht befehlen. Er hat nicht das Recht mich einzusperren, auch wenn ich seine Schwiegertochter bin. Ich will ja auch nicht alleine gehen. Ein paar Wachen werden mich begleiten." „Ihr dürft mich nicht vergessen, Prinzessin, ich werde auch mit Euch gehen." Celebnîn lächelte ihr zu, Silmarwen war ihr eine gute Freundin geworden. „Das würde mich sehr freuen, Silmarwen, aber rede mich bitte nie wieder mit Prinzessin an, das kann ich nicht ausstehen." Silmarwen nickte lächelnd.

Schon am nächsten Morgen brachen sie auf. Thranduil war bei weitem nicht so leicht zu überzeugen wie Silmarwen, aber schließlich sah auch er ein, dass er sie nicht aufhalten konnte und so brach Celebnîn mit Silmarwen und vier Soldaten auf.

Es war ein langer Ritt und Celebnîn wusste nicht genau wohin sie zuerst sollten. Legolas hatte von mehreren zerstörten Dörfern berichtet. Das erste war drei Tagesritte vom Schloss entfernt. Celebnîn beschloss, dass sie dort beginnen würden. Sicher waren sie nur sechs Personen, von denen nur eine zur Heilerin ausgebildet war, doch trotzdem war sich Celebnîn sicher, dass sie helfen konnten. Der König konnte leider nicht mehr Soldaten entbehren, da sie das Schloss beschützen mussten.

Sie waren nun schon den halben Tag unterwegs und Celebnîn erwartete, dass sie erst am nächsten Abend eines der betroffenen Dörfer erreichen würden, doch schließlich kam es anders.

Am späten Nachmittag sahen sie dunklen Rauch über den Wipfeln der Bäume und Celebnîn durchlief ein kalter Schauer. Tief im Inneren begann sie schlimmes zu ahnen. Sie trieb ihr Pferd an schneller zu werden.

Ihr Herz schlug schnell, ihr wurde heiß und kalt zugleich. Ihre Hände zitterten vor Aufregung und ihr Atem verlief in schnellen Stößen.

Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass Arods Truppen schon so nahe ans Schloss gedrungen waren. Und da Legolas nicht berichtet hatte, dass dieses Dorf verwüstet worden war, hatte sie auch keine Ahnung was sie erwarten würde. Waren vielleicht noch feindliche Soldaten hier, gab es noch Kampfhandlungen und wie schwerwiegend waren die Ausmaße der Zerstörung?

Dann kamen sie auf die Lichtung, zum Dorf. Als die Pferde aus dem Schatten der Bäume traten erstarrten sie. Celebnîn hielt vor Schreck den Atem an.

Vor ihr lagen die qualmenden Überreste des kleinen Dorfes. Es war nur noch Schutt und Asche. Celebnîn sprang von ihrem Pferd und ging ungläubig auf die Trümmer zu. Das kann nicht sein... sie haben doch nichts mit uns zu tun... sie haben nichts mit dem Krieg zu tun!´

Plötzlich überweltigten sie ihre Gefühle und ein Strom von Tränen übergoss sich über ihre Wangen, doch gleichzeitig mit den Tränen kam auch die Wut. Sie versuchte sich zu beherrschen und ballte die Fäuste, bis ihre Knöchel weiß wurden. Doch mitten in dieser Wut erinnerte sie sich an Aredhel, eine entfernte Verwandte, die sie zum letzten Mal vor drei Jahren gesehen hatte, von der sie aber wusste, dass sie in diesem Dorf lebte.

„Nein..." Verzweifelt lief sie auf die Schutthaufen zu. „Aredhel!" Die Verzweiflung stieg in ihr hoch. „Aredhel!" Sie suchte die Trümmer ab, hob Bretter hoch und rief immer verzweifelter nach ihrer Cousine zweiten Grades.

Nachdem auch sie endlich ihre Erstarrung lösen konnten, begannen die Soldaten und Silmarwen ihr zu helfen.

Sie fanden zehn Frauen, zwölf Männer und acht Kinder, die schwere Verletzungen aufwiesen. Drei Männer und zwei Frauen waren nicht mehr zu retten. Und ein kleines Mädchen starb in Silmarwens Armen.

Erst nach einer Stunde fand Celebnîn Aredhel. Sie lag in der Asche eines Hauses, ein schweres Brett lag auf ihren Beinen und auf dem Kopf hatte sie eine blutende Wunde. Celebnîn lief zu ihr und rief die Wachen zu sich. Sie hoben ihr das Brett von den Beinen, sodass Celebnîn sie vorsichtig umdrehen konnte, da sie mit dem Rücken zu ihr gewandt lag.

Aredhels Atem war sehr schwach und keuchend. Ihre Augen starrten geradeaus, ihr Gesicht war blass und blutverschmiert.

Celebnîn streifte ihr liebevoll eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Aredhel, es wird alles gut, ich bin hier."

Doch als Silmarwen, als gelernte Heilerin die Verletzungen der jungen Elbin sah, wusste sie, dass Aredhel dies nicht überstehen würde.

Celebnîn tupfte das Blut von Aredhels Stirn. „Weißt du noch, als wir uns das letzte Mal sahen nanntest du mich eingebildet und hast mich beschuldigt nie zur Rechten Zeit am rechten Ort zu sein... aber jetzt bin ich da." Doch Aredhel schien Celebnîn nicht zu hören. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und wand sich vor Schmerz. Celebnîn sah Silmarwen wütend an. „Was stehst du so untätig da? So hilf ihr doch!" Doch da begann Aredhel schon schwer zu husten, aus ihrem Mund lief Blut. Mit zitternder Stimme sprach Celebnîn sie an. „Du musst durchhalten, hörst du, wir müssen unseren Streit doch noch bereinigen!" Doch Aredhel hörte sie nicht mehr, sie war in die Dunkelheit geglitten und würde nie mehr ins Leben zurückkehren. Verzweifelt schüttelte Celebnîn den toten Körper der jungen Elbin. „Nein! Das kannst du nicht machen! Lass mich nicht alleine!"

Silmarwen legte ihre Hand auf Celebnîns Schulter. Doch Celebnîn wollte nicht fort. Sie hatte mit Leid und Tod gerechnet, aber nicht mit dem Tod einer Verwandten. „Dieses Monster!" Ihre Stimme war sehr leise und gebrochen. Ihre Kräfte und ihre Hoffnung schienen zu schwinden.

Bald drangen auch die Wachen zum Aufbruch. „Es ist hier nicht sicher, Mylady. Wir wissen nicht wo Arod und seine Truppen sind." Schließlich lies sich Celebnîn von Silmarwen hochziehen und ging. Sie kamen nicht mehr weit, da die Dämmerung bereits hereinbrach. Deshalb beschlossen die Soldaten die Nacht in einem der wenigen noch stehenden Häusern des Dorfes zu verbringen, im jetzt leer stehenden Rathaus.

Celebnîn war völlig erschöpft. Obwohl es erst früher Abend war stieg sie sofort in ihr Bett, ohne vorher etwas zu essen. Nachdem sie einige Stunden geschlafen hatte schrack sie plötzlich mit einer erschreckenden Erkenntnis hoch. Sie lief zu den Soldaten, die Wache hielten während Silmarwen noch die Verletzten versorgte. „Legolas reitet in die falsche Richtung! Dieses Dorf wurde zerstört nachdem er und seine Truppen hier durch kamen! Er muss umkehren!" Auch den Soldaten wurde dieser Fehler klar und einer erklärte sich bereit sofort zu den Truppen zu stoßen und ihnen zu berichten.

Legolas hielt Inne. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass etwas nicht stimmte.


	13. Kapitel 12 Verzweiflung und Not

Kapitel 12 **Verzweiflung und Not**

Der Soldat wollte sofort aufbrechen, doch die anderen Wachen waren sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn alleine gehen lassen sollten. Schließlich blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, da der Schutz Celebnîns und Silmarwens mehr als zwei Wachen bedurfte.

Der Soldat, dessen Name Galdor war, sprang auf ein Pferd und machte sich sofort auf den Weg.

Celebnîn machte sich Sorgen. Was hatte Arod vor? Und würde Legolas rechtzeitig wiederkommen? Schließlich waren sie schon seit zwanzig Tagen fort. Allerdings hatten sie mehr Tage in den Dörfern verbracht als zu reisen, da diese dringend ihre Hilfe benötigten.

Die drei Wachen schienen plötzlich äußerst unruhig zu sein. Drausen tat sich etwas. Celebnîn hörte deutlich das Klacken von Pferdehufen und dem Anschein nach war es eine ganze Herde. Das konnten nicht die Pferde aus den verbrannten Ställen sein, sie waren längst in den Wald verschwunden und würden sicher nicht so bald zurückkehren.

Celebnîn, Slimarwen, die Wachen und die Verletzten verhielten sich ganz ruhig um nicht bemerkt zu werden, schließlich konnten das die Feinde sein. Celebnîn verstand das jedoch nicht, wieso sollte Arod zurückkehren wenn dieses Dorf doch sowieso schon zerstört war. Doch dann wurde es ihr schlagartig klar, sie hatte einen dummen Fehler begangen...

In diesem Moment schlug jemand die große Tür zum Rathaus auf und Arod trat mit seinen Männern ein. Alle waren gänzlich in schwarz und mit schwarzen Umhängen bekleidet. Arod sah Celebnîn an und grinste triumphierend. „Ich wusste, dass du hier her kommen würdest." Celebnîn konnte sich vor Angst nicht rühren. All die schrecklichen Erlebnisse der letzten Zeit schossen ihr durch den Kopf, während ihre Wachen mutig versuchten die Übermenge an Gegnern zu bekämpfen, dies jedoch schnell mit ihrem Leben bezahlten.

Arod grinste Celebnîn immer noch an. In seinen Augen lag eine beängstigende Kälte. „Versperrt die Türen und Fenster!" Celebnîn ahnte böses. „Und dann zündet das Haus an!"

Glador hatte vom Wald aus mit mitverfolgt wie die Truppen Arods in das Rathaus drangen und jetzt sah er mit entsetzen, dass sie alle Ausgänge versperrten und das Haus mit Alkohol tränkten. Nirgends konnte Glador die Prinzessin oder sonst jemanden der vorher im Haus war entdecken, sie alle waren eingesperrt, nur de Männer in schwarzen Umhängen, mit den Kapuzen tief ins Gesicht gezogen, waren zu sehen. Arod fiel ihm ins Auge, denn er entzündete eine große Fakel. „Die soll dem Prinzen ein Zeichen sein!" Und mit diesen Worten warf er die Fakel auf das Dach des Hauses.

Glador konnte sich nicht bewegen. Fassungslos sah er wie das Haus sofort in Flammen aufging und die Flammen alles verschlangen. Er hörte die Hilfeschreie der Leute im inneren, doch Arod hatte kein Mitleid mit ihnen und zog mit seinen Truppen ab. Als sie weg waren lief Glador zum Haus. Verzweifelt versuchte er mit einigen Dorfbewohnern die sich versteckt gehalten hatten die Flammen zu löschen und die Türen aufzubrechen, doch es war zu spät. Das Haus brannte bis auf die Grundmauern nieder und hinterlies nichts außer Asche und ein paar Trümmer. Die Helfer waren geschockt und verzweifelt, bis zum Ende hatten sie gegen die Flammen gekämpft, doch nun war ihnen die letzte Hoffnung genommen.

Legolas hetzte durch den Wald. So schnell war er noch nie geritten. Sein Pferd schnaupte vor Anstrengung, doch er wusste, dass sein Hengst treu und ergeben war, nur wenn es wirklich nicht mehr anders ginge würde er nach einer Pause verlangen. Dieses seltsame Gefühl hatte ihn dazu getrieben zu Mittag sofort aufzubrechen und in Richtung Schloss zu reiten. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, irgend etwas war passiert. Das ungute Gefühl in seinem Inneren wurde immer stärker und Legolas hoffte, dass er noch rechtzeitig kommen würde. Die Soldaten hinter ihm hatten große Mühe mit zu halten, doch das war ihm egal. Sie ritten die ganze Nacht hindurch und wenn sie dieses Tempo in etwa behielten, würden sie schon innerhalb von zwei Tagen am Schloss ankommen. Legolas war jetzt froh, dass er die Karten so gut studiert hatte, denn dies erlaubte ihn viele wegsparende Abkürzungen zu nehmen. Einen Vorteil verschafften ihn nun auch die langen Aufenthalte in den Dörfern, so waren sie insgesamt nur fünf Tage unterwegs gewesen, während sie den Rest der Zeit mit der Versorgung der Verletzten und dem Wideraufbau verbracht hatten.

Ein weiterer Tag und eine weiter Nacht vergingen so, doch Legolas ließ nun doch Pausen zu, da die Pferde dieses Tempo nicht durchhalten konnten. Schon am nächsten Morgen konnten sie beim Schloss sein, und dann konnte er endlich seine Celebnîn wieder in die Arme nehmen.

Doch es sollte alles anders kommen...

Legolas und seine Männer kamen an eine Lichtung zu einem Dorf, das sie bereits durchquert hatten, es war eines der wenigen, dass noch unversehrt gewesen war. Aber nun bot sich zu ihren Entsetzen ein anderer Anblick. Alles war zerstört, kein einziges Haus stand ehr und vor der Asche eines der Häuse saß eine verstörte Gruppe von Personen, unter der er einen seiner Wachen erkannte. Legolas stieg ab und ging zu der Wache, die in der Asche saß und gerade aus starrte.

„Was ist hier passiert?" Legolas sah den Mann an und erschrak bei dem Ausdruck in seinen Augen.

Glador sah den Prinzen, es kam ihm vor als wäre er in einen schlimmen Alptraum versetzt. Er stand auf und umarmte den Prinzen. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte Glador Tränen vergossen, doch nun konnte er sie nicht zurückhalten. „Es tut mir so leid mein Prinz..." Dann sank er zu Boden und sah in das überraschte Gesicht seines Herrn. „Ich konnte nichts mehr tun... ich konnte sie nicht retten..."

Legolas durchlief ein kalter Schauer, wurden nun seine schlimmsten Alpträume wahr? Er beschloss sich nicht von seinen Gefühlen übernehmen zu lassen, schließlich konnte er noch nicht wissen von wem der Soldat sprach. Oder doch?

„Was ist passiert?"

Unter Tränen berichtete ihm Glador was er beobachtet hatte. Auch die anderen Soldaten hörten mit an welche Grausamkeit hier begangen wurde und einige konnten das nicht verkraften.

Legolas starrte in die Asche. Doch dann überkam ihm eine unglaubliche Wut „Das kann nicht sein... Du irrst dich! Sie ist nicht tot, das hätte ich gemerkt! Ich würde das spüren!" Wütend wandte er sich von Glador ab, er war überzeugt, dass dieser sich irrte. Doch dann erblickte er etwas glitzerndes in der Asche und hob es auf. Sein Entsetzen war nun so groß, dass seine Knie nachgaben und er in die Asche niedersank. Die Soldaten die in der nähe standen, kamen sofort im ihn zu stützen und ihm wieder auf zu helfen, aber er wies sie zurück. Fassungslos starrte er in seine Hand. In dieser glitzerte Celebnîns tränenförmiger Anhänger mit der Kette. Es war die Wahrheit, sie war tot...

„Nicht Prinz! Wartet auf uns!" Legolas hörte nicht auf die Soldaten, deren besorgte Rufe ihm nachhallten. Er ritt in den Wald, sein Pferd lief so schnell, dass die Soldaten ihm nicht folgen konnten.

Nach langer Zeit des Reitens, er wusste nicht wie lange, verlangsamte er schließlich das Tempo. Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen und tiefe, stechende Trauer bildete sich in seinem Herzen. Zu dieser mischte sich große Wut, Wut auf Arod und Rachegedanken. Doch dann dachte er an Celebnîn, wie sie ihn gebeten hatte bei ihr zu bleiben. Welche Sorgen sie sich um ihn gemacht hatte. Er hatte ihr versprochen auf sich auf zu passen und heil zu ihr zurück zu kommen. Nun war sie diejenige, die nicht zurückkehren würde. Der Tränenfluss der ihm entglitt wurde immer stärker. „Es tut mir so Leid, Malemin, es ist alles meine Schuld..." Ein stechender, schier unerträglicher Schmerz bildete sich in seiner Brust, aber als er an sich herunter sah, merkte er das dies nicht nur innerer Schmerz war. Ein Pfeil hatte sich durch seine Brust gebohrt. Unfähig sich dagegen zu wehren fiel Legolas aus dem Sattel, auf den Boden. Er konnte noch erkennen wie eine schwarz gekleidete Gestalt auf ein Pferd stieg und davon ritt, dann wurde alles schwarz.


	14. Kapitel 13 Good Bye

Kapitel 13 **Good Bye**

Baby why'd you leave me in dark times  
Baby you were always by my side  
Baby I miss your pretty smiling face  
Baby you were the only one who held me tight

Why did I never tell you how amazing it was  
to lay in your arms, lay in your arms?

How do I find the words to say goodbye?  
How do I find the words to say goodbye?

Now you're gone but I can't forget your eyes  
when you smiled I felt like seeing all the stars  
Suddenly your life is lost and I can't feel your soul anymore

Why did I never tell you how amazing it was  
to lay in your arms, lay in your arms?

How do I find the words to say goodbye?  
How do I find the words to say goodbye?

Oh I couldn't realize that you're gone  
Like a snowball in the sun my hope is melting away  
Why couldn't you stay?

How do I find the words to say goodbye?  
How do I find the words to say goodbye?

Good Bye

© Valentine


	15. Kapitel 14 Stimmen in der Dunkelheit

Kapitel 14 **Stimmen in der Dunkelheit**

„Geh nicht" Diese Stimme, diese helle, klare Stimme, er kannte sie. Sie war wie ein Licht im Dunklen, wie eine zarte Brise in einer stickigen Höhle. Er kannte sie. „Bleib, Legolas, geh nicht." Der Klang der Worte... der Klang seines Namens durch diese Stimme. Woher kannte er bloß diese Stimme?

„Celebnîn?"

„Ich bin hier."

„Wo, ich sehe dich nicht!"

„Hab keine Angst."

„Wie komme ich zu dir?"

„In dem du aufwächst."

„Aber... du bist verstorben."

„Wach auf Legolas!"

„Warum?"

„Du musst mich finden..."

Bei diesem Satz wurde Celebnîns Stimme immer leiser, als würde sie fortgehen und nach dem Ausklang des letzten Wortes wachte Legolas mit einem lauten Schrei auf.

„Ruhig Herr, es ist schon vorbei. Wir mussten den Pfeil aus Eurem Oberkörper entfernen."

Legolas sah in die besorgten Augen eines Heilers der die Spitze eines blutigen Pfeils in der Hand hielt. Er presste ein paar Kräuter auf die Wunde und verband sie fest. Legolas spürte den dumpfen Schmerz, doch er beachtete ihn nicht. „Ich muss sie finden." „Wen, Herr?" „Celebnîn." Nun wirkte der Heiler noch besorgter. „Mein Prinz, sie ist ... tot." „Nein, ich habe sie gehört! Sie sprach mit mir." Der Heiler wusste nicht recht wie er reagieren sollte. „Herr, Ihr habt hohes Fieber, ihr habt geträumt." „Nein! Sie lebt, ich weiß es."

„Was habt Ihr vor?!" Arod grinste Celebnîn an. „Das hast du doch gehört." „Aber das könnt Ihr nicht machen!" Arod schritt auf sie zu und legte seine Hand auf ihren Hals. Celebnîn wollte zurückweichen, doch zwei seiner Männer hielten sie fest. „Du hast keine Ahnung wozu ich fähig bin." Und mit einem Ruck riss er Celebnîn die Kette von Hals. „Die hast du von ihm. Aber dieses billige Ding wirst du nun nicht mehr tragen." Mit einem Wink von Arod kam einer seiner Männer und überbrachte ihm eine kleine Schatulle. Aus dieser holte er eine Kette, oder besser gesagt ein Kollier. Celebnîn erkannte die Ähnlichkeit mit der Kette Valandils, die ihr gestohlen wurde sofort. „Dann wart Ihr in meinem Haus! Ich hätte es wissen müssen!" „Nicht direkt ich, aber einer meiner Männer." Er legte ihr das Kollier um den Hals. Celebnîn fand es scheußlich. „Ich habe mich von der Kette die Valandil dir geschenkt hat inspirieren lassen."

Celebnîn wusste nicht was er jetzt von ihr erwartete, eine Bedankung? Statt dessen aber blickte sie ihn nur wütend an. In Wirklichkeit hatte sie allerdings nur große Angst, die Wut spielte sie ihm großteils vor. Er hatte ihr etwas so schlimmes angetan und nun befürchtete sie er würde es wieder tun, oder gar schlimmeres.

„Los zieh das an." Arod gab ihr einen großen schwarzen Umhang. Sie zögerte, was hatte er nur vor? „Beeil dich, oder deine Freundin wird für deine Trödeleien bezahlen!" Celebnîn sah zu Silmarwen hinüber, der von einem der Soldaten ein Schwert an den Hals gehalten wurde. Sie zog sich den Umhang über und starrte Arod weiterhin „wütend" an. Er kam zu ihr und zog ihr die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht. Celebnîn wusste nicht was das alles bedeuten sollte. „Solltest du dein Gesicht zeigen, oder auch nur einen Laut von dir geben, sind du und deine erbärmlichen Freunde zum Tode verurteilt." Celebnîn schluckte, er meinte es ernst, das sah sie in seinen kalten, dunklen Augen.

„Du wirst mit mir reiten." Sie sagte nichts, es kam ihr vor als wäre sie in einen Alptraum versetzt. Dann ginge sie hinaus und Arod warf Celebnîns Kette auf den Boden.

Die Männer verbarrikadierten alle Fenster und Türen und begossen das Haus mit Alkohol. „Was habt Ihr vor?!" In Celebnîn ging es nun drunter und drüber. Ihre panische Angst galt nun den Personen im Haus, dazu mischte sich Entsetzen und Ungläubigkeit. „Sei still!" Augenblicklich blidete sich um sie herum ein Kreis Männer, die sie von allem abschirmten. Sie konnte nicht mehr sehen was Arod jetzt tat. Sie dachte schon daran, dass es jetzt zu Ende sein würde, doch die Männer taten ihr nichts, sie standen nur um sie herum wie eine große Mauer. Dann hörte sie Arods Stimme. „Los! Wir brechen auf!" Sofort wurde sie von den Männern zu Arods Pferd gebracht und gezwungen sich hinter ihn zu setzen. Er ritt augenblicklich los, sodass sie keine Zeit hatte sich ein Bild von ihrer Umgebung zu machen. Doch als sie zurück sah, sah sie das brennende Haus und hörte die Schreie. „Was habt Ihr getan..." Doch Arod hörte nicht auf sie, sondern ritt in schnellem Tempo weiter.

Celebnîn sprach von diesem Augenblick an nicht mehr, weder mit Arod noch mit sonst einem seiner Männer. Sie starrte nur noch vor sich hin und zeigte ihrer Umgebung kein Gefühl mehr.

Ihre Unterkunft war diesmal wesentlich bescheidener. Es war etwas kellerartiges, ohne Fenster und mit nur einer Tür. Es gab ein Bett ein kleines Badezimmer und einen Tisch mit einem Sessel, mehr nicht, aber das war Celebnîn gleichgültig.

Arod hatte natürlich bemerkt, dass Celebnîn ihm jedes Wort verweigerte. „Du wirst dich schon an mich gewöhnen, Melamin." Celebnîn sagte nichts. „Das alles hätte nicht passieren müssen, wenn du freiwillig zu mir gekommen wärst." Auch diesmal gab sie ihm keine Antwort, dies weckte Wut in Arod. „Und falls du glaubst, dass dein Prinz dich wieder retten wird, so irrst du dich! Einer meiner Wachen hat ihn mit einem Pfeil getöte. Er traf ihn direkt in sein gebrochenes Herz." Er grinste jetzt triumphierend. „Warum es gebrochen war willst du wissen? Weil e dachte du seist tot. Keiner wird dich jetzt mehr retten, denn sie alle denken du bist tot." Celebnîn bemühte sich keine Reakton zu zeigen und anscheinend wirkte das auch, denn Arod ging. Er schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und Celebnîn hörte, wie sie mit einem Schlüssel versperrt wurde.

Erst nachdem alle Schritte verklungen waren, nachdem sie nichts mehr hörte, brach sie verzweifelt in Tränen aus. Sie konnte nicht mehr als weinen, sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, und nach kurzer Zeit weinte sie sich in den Schlaf.

Plötzlich sah Celebnîn Legolas. Er lag auf dem kalten Waldbogen, ein Pfeil steckte in seiner Brust.

„Legolas?" Er schien sie nicht zu hören.

„Geh nicht." Tränen liefen über Celebnîns Wangen. Doch bei diesem Satz öffnete er die Augen.

Celebnîn fasste neue Hoffnung.

„Bleib, Legolas, geh nicht."

„Celebnîn?" Seine Stimme klang leise und gequält. Er starrte wie ein Blinder ins Leere.

„Ich bin hier."

„Wo, ich sehe dich nicht!" Seine Augen suchten sie, streiften über sie, doch er schien sie nicht zu sehen. Er wirkte verzweifelt.

„Hab keine Angst."

„Wie komme ich zu dir?" Mit seiner flehenden Stimme drängte er sie zu antworten.

„In dem du aufwächst."

„Aber... du bist verstorben." Sie lächelte.

„Wach auf Legolas!"

„Warum?" Für einen kurzen Moment sah sie eine tiefe Hoffnungslosigkeit in seinen Augen.

„Du musst mich finden..." Diesen Satz rief sie ihm förmlich zu, denn plötzlich entfernte sie sich von ihm, oder er sich von ihr.


	16. Kapitel 15 Eindringlinge in der Nacht

Kapitel 15 **Eindringlinge in der Nacht**

Obwohl er wusste, dass die Soldaten sich nicht sicher waren, ob sie ihm glauben konnten, oder ob er nicht doch nur einen Fiebertraum hatte, hatte Legolas seine Soldaten an seiner Seite. Er hatte sie vor die Wahl gestellt, entweder straffrei nach Hause zu gehen, oder ihm zu folgen und Arod zu bekämpfen. Alle wollten mit ihm gehen.

So ritten sie also nach Calentawar, das nicht sehr weit entfernt war, in einen Krieg, dessen Ausgang ungewiss war. Doch Legolas war sich sicher, er würde Celebnîn finden und sie befreien, und wenn es das Letzte war, das er tat.

Seine Brust schmerzte sehr, seine Verletzung war kaum geheilt, dennoch biss er die Zähne zusammen und trieb seine Männer zur Eile an, denn er hatte Angst vor dem was Arod Celebnîn inzwischen antun könnte.

Celebnîn saß stumm in ihrer Zelle und dachte nach. Ständig fragte sie sich ob sie wirklich Legolas in dieser Nacht begenet war, oder ob es doch nur ein Traum war. Wenn es nur erin Traum war, war alle Hoffnung veloren, denn dann wäre ihr geliebter Elb tot und sie würde für immer Arods Gefangene bleiben. Celebnîn verwarf diesen Gedanken schnell wieder. Natürlich war Legolas am Leben und natürlich war sie ihm begegnet! Schließlich waren sie seelenverwandt und hatten deshalb eine ständige Verbundenheit.

Ein leises Seufzen entschliech ihr. Wie lange würde es wohl dauern bis Legolas kam? Und was würde sie in der Zwischenzeit alles durchleben müssen. Schon jetzt hatte sie jedes Mal Panikausbrüche, wenn sie nur hörte, dass jemand an ihrer Tür vorbeiging, ständig verfolgte sie die Angst, dass Arod kommen würde und ihr schlimmes antun könnte.

Tatsächlich aber ließ sich Arod kaum blicken. Er schaute nur manchmal vorbei und dann versuchte er eigentlich nur mit ihr zu sprechen, ging jedoch wieder wenn er ihr Schweigen satt hatte. Er schien zu denken, dass er alle Zeit der Welt hätte und bemühte sich deshalb sie langsam auf seine Seite zu bringen. Doch Celebnîn wusste, dass Arod bald ungeduldig werden würde und sie fürchtete diesen Tag.

„Wie weit sind wir noch von Calentawar entfernt, Herr?" Legolas blickte auf eine seiner Karten und schätzte den Weg ab. „Ich denke wir werden bei Anbruch der Dunkelheit ankommen." Sein Berater blickte auf die Karte und schwieg eine Weile. „Wir sollten mit dem Angriff bis Tagesanbruch warten, mein Prinz. Nachts ist es zu gefährlich." Legolas dachte lange darüber nach. „Nein, mit jeder Minute wird die Gefahr für Celebnîn größer und ich ertrage es nicht sie noch länger in der Gewalt dieses Monsters zu lassen. Wir haben ja gesehen wozu er fähig ist." Legolas sah zur Mittagssonne hoch und betrachtete dann seine Männer, die sich mit Lembasbrot und Wasser stärkten. „Ich werde mit ein paar Männern eindringen. Wir werden die Tore für das Heer öffnen und Celebnîn so schnell es geht befreien. Ich verlasse mich auf euch, dass ihr ehrenhaft und geübt vorgeht. Ihr müsst die Stadt so schnell es geht einnehmen, möglichst ohne Unschuldige zu verletzen." Sein Berater nickte ernst und nach einer kurzen Pause ritten sie weiter.

Bei Anbruch der Dunkelheit erkannten sie in der Ferne die großen Mauern Calentawars. Legolas und die fähigsten seiner Männer ließen ihre Pferde zurück und wagten sich zu Fuß an die Grenzen der Stadt. Versteckt im Wald berieten sie lange wie sie die riesige Schutzmauer überweltigen konnten und fanden auch lange keine brauchbare Lösung. Schließlich aber fanden sie eine Schwachstelle. Durch ein sehr altes Stahlgitter, floss der Abfluss der Stadt nach draußen und mündete in einen kleinen Fluss, der an dem kleinen Königreich vorbeiführte. Das Gitter war unbewacht und könnte ohne große Mühen aufgestemmt werden. Jedoch machten sich die Männer Sorgen, dass der Lärm, der beim öffnen des Gitters entstand die Wachen aufschrecken könnte. Doch Lgolas kam eine Idee. Nahe der Stadt waren große Berge, die Steine und Geröll auf sich trugen. Es waren die Berge und Hügel, die Arods Reich von Imlardis abgrenzten. Sie sollten ihnen nun von Nutzen sein. Einige der Männer, die noch im Wald zurückgeblieben warn sollten eine kleine Gerölllawine verursachen, diese sollte die Geräusche des Gitters verschlucken. Sie durfte jedoch nicht zu groß sein, da sie die Wachen sonst misstrauisch machen könnte. Legolas vertraute da gänzlich auf seine Soldaten.

Bald war alles bereit und Legolas schlich mit einem Trupp von zehn Mann zu dem Gitter. Legolas ahmte den Ruf eines Falken nach, den die Truppen im Wald an die Männer auf den Hügeln weiter leiteten. So kam es bald zu einer Gerölllawine, deren Lärm groß genug war um das Geräusch des Gitters zu überdecken. Es brauchte alle Männer um das Eisengitter so schnell und leise wie möglich zu entfernen, der Rost und die schlechte Verankerung halfen ihnen dabei.

Jetzt musste alles ganz schnell gehen. Legolas schickte sechs Männer zu dem großen Tor um die Wachen möglichst lautlos unschädlich zu machen und das Tor für die Truppen, die sich draußen bereit hielten zu öffnen. Die vier restlichen Männer machten sich mit Legolas auf den Weg Celebnîn zu finden.

Es war jetzt tief in der Nacht, dies verschaffte ihnen den Vorteil, dass nur wenige Wachen patrollierten und kaum Bewohner unterwegs waren. Diesen konnten sie entweder aus dem Weg gehen, oder sie leise für eine Weile außer Gefecht setzen. Das größere Problem bestand darin Celebnîn zu finden. Der protzige Palast war groß und Legolas kannte sich kaum darin aus. Er versuchte es zuerst in den Zimmer in dem er sie das letzte Mal auffand, doch es war leer. Auch die Nebenzimmer stellten sich als unbewohnt heraus. Der dreistöckige Palast bat leider allzu viele Möglichkeiten, so entschlossen sich die Männer zur Trennung. Legolas erkundete alleine das Erdgeschoss, während die anderen Männer zu zweit das erste und zweite Stockwerk untersuchten. Sie waren schnell und diskret. Sie vermieden es jemandem zu begegnen und hatten ein Gespür dafür, welche der Zimmer von Angestellten des Palastes bewohnt warn. Innerhalb von eine Viertelstunde trafen sie sich wieder, leider ohne Erfolg.

Legolas hatte schon die Befürchtung Celebnîn würde sich in Arods Gemach befinden, als einer der Männer eine hinter einer Säule versteckte Treppe entdeckte. Es war keine Geheimtreppe, dennoch hatten sie sie nicht gleich bemerkt.

Mit gezogenen Schwert schritt Legolas voran und stieg die dunkle Treppe hinab. Sie führte die Männer in einen langen, höhlenartigen Gang, der mit ein paar Fakeln beleuchtet war. Sie hatten Glück, die einzige Wache, die sich in diesem Gang befand, schlummerte tief und fest an die Wand gelehnt und mit einem gekonnten Griff, verhalf Legolas dem Mann zu noch ein paar Stunden ungestörten Schlafes.

Der lange Gang hatte nur zwei Türen, beide waren versperrt. „Celebnîn?" Legolas flüsterte um nicht eine Scharr von Wachen anzulocken, doch es antwortete niemand. So mussten sie nun beide Türen öffnen. Mit verschlossenen Türen hatten sie bereits gerechnet und so hatten sie auch auf dem Weg nach Calentawar einen einzigartigen Schlüssel durch ein kompliziertes Verfahren hergestellt, der beinahe alle Türen öffnen konnte. So gelangen sie spielend leicht hinter die erste Tür, doch im Zimmer dahinter war nicht Celebnîn. Stattdessen bot sich ihnen der Anblick eines anderen Mädchens, dass übel zugerichtet war. Überall wies sie Verletzungen auf und ihr Blick war leer. Die langen, braunen haare des Mädchens hingen schlaff und kraftlos herunter und ihre Handflächen waren wund und blutig.

„Wer bist du?" Das Mädchen sah ihn an, jetzt regte sich etwas in ihr, ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Bitte tut mir nichts! Bitte..." Legolas ging zu ihr und nahm ihre Hand. „Keine Angst, wir wollen dir nichts tun, komm mit uns, wir bringen dich hier raus." Erst schien sie nicht zu glauben was er sagte und sah ihn misstrauisch an, doch Legolas hielt ihrem Blick stand und lächelte sie freundlich an. Schließlich stürzte sie vor und umarmte ihn, ihre Tränen übergossen sich über seine elbische Rüstung. Legolas war erst sehr überrascht über diese plötzliche Umarmung, dann jedoch hielt er sie fest und ließ ihr etwas Zeit sich wieder zu sammeln. „Wie heißt du?" „Miralia, Herr. Ich bin die Tochter des Bäckermeisters des Königs. Der König hat mich eingesperrt, als mein Vater seine Steuern nicht mehr zahlen konnte." Legolas verspürte immer mehr Wut gegen seinen ehemaligen Freund. „Du brauchst keine Angst mehr zu haben, wir befreien dich." Miralia nickte dankend. Legolas half ihr hoch und führte sie zu einem seiner Männer. „Das ist Haldamir, er wird dich beschützen. Du musst immer in seiner Nähe bleiben." Das Mädchen nickte und musterte mit Gefallen den strammen Soldaten.

Sie begaben sich nun zur zweiten Tür und Legolas steckte den Schlüssel in das Loch, doch er passte nicht. Ungeduld machte sich in ihm breit und er rüttelde an der Tür. „Herr?" Miralia meldete sich schüchtern und Legolas blickte sie verwundert an. „Der Wachmann hat den Schlüssel." Das ihm das nicht früher eingefallen war! Einer seiner Männer lief ur schlafenden Wache und nahm ihm den Schlüssel ab, so konnte Legolas endlich die Tür aufsperren.

Er betrat ein dunkles Zimmer und zweifelte schon daran, dass Celebnîn darin war, doch dann, im Schein der Fackel sah er eine schlafende Schönheit auf dem Bett liegen. Legolas´ Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung und sein ganzer Körper erwärmte sich. Langsam setzte er sich neben Celebnîn auf das Bett, sie schien nichts von dem Trubel mitbekommen zu haben. Er streichelte ihr sanft über ihre rosarote Wange, erst jetzt regte sie sich. Sie wachte auf und als sie Legolas sah fiel sie ihm in die Arme. „Es war also doch kein Traum!" Er lächelte „Nein, Melamin, es war kein Traum." Erst nach einer langen Zeit, die Legolas allerdings viel zu kurz vorkam lösten sie sich wieder voneinander. „Komm, wir müssen gehen."


	17. Kapitel 16 Alpträume

Kapitel 16 **Alpträume**

Als sie die Treppen wieder hinauf kamen waren die Kampfhandlungen bereits in vollem Gange. Legolas´ Truppen waren in die Stadt eingedrungen und kämpften nun gegen die Soldaten von Arod. Diese waren jedoch den geübten Truppen des Düsterwalds unterlegen und da die meisten sowieso keinen Grund in dem Kampf sahen gaben sie schnell auf. Arod hatte sein Volk zu sehr geschunden, so rächte es sich nun indem sie seine Stadt nicht weiter verteidigten und zu den Truppen des Düsterwalds übertraten. Legolas´ Soldaten waren erstaunt über die positive Reaktion der Bevölkerung und erlabten den Bewohnern sowie den Soldaten die Stadt frei zu verlassen.

Legolas und Celebnîn stießen mit den anderen zu dem Berater, der gleichzeitig der stellvertretende Anführer der Truppen war. Miralia bedankte sich noch einmal bei ihren befeiern und verließ dann mit ihrem hoch erfreuten Vater die gestürzte Festung. Die Stadt glich nun einer Geisterstadt und dennoch war Legolas misstrauisch. Es war ihm alles viel zu einfach vorgekommen. Und schließlich fanden sie einen Problempunkt. Arod war nicht aufzufinden.

War er geflohen? Oder versteckte er sich noch irgendwo in der Stadt? Letzteres war eher unwahrscheinlich, denn seine Männer hatten alles genauestens nach dem Verräter durchsucht. Nachdem sie in letzter Zeit so viel Leid gesehen hatten, wollten sie den Täter nun zur Rechenschaft ziehen, doch sie konnten Arod nicht finden.

Celebnîn hielt Legolas´ Hand. Sie konnte sehen, dass es ihn ärgerte und auch sie wollte, dass Arod für alles was er getan hatte seine gerechte Strafe erhallten sollte, doch es sollte noch nicht sein. Mit einer großer Trauer dachte sie an Silmarwen und die anderen Unschuldigen, die bei diesem unnötigen Krieg ihr Leben lassen mussten.

Immerhin hatten sie die Männer gefunden die mit Arod die Städte verwüstet und die Unschuldigen getötet hatten. Sie durften nicht gehen, ihnen würde die gerechte Strafe zukommen.

Nach drei Tagen, in denen sie weiter die Stadt abgesucht hatten entschlossen sie sich abzuziehen. Celebnîn war froh darüber, dieser Ort weckte schlimme Erinnerungen in ihr hervor. Und obwohl sich Legolas besonders lieb um sie kümmerte und ihr keine Sekunde lang von der Seite wich, konnte sie diese Erinnerungen nicht vergessen.

Die Abreise verlief jetzt langsam und entspannt. Legolas merkte, dass seine Männer müde und etwas enttäuscht waren. Er hielt das Tempo daher sehr langsam und machte viele Pausen. Trotzdem wollte er so schnell wie möglich nach Hause, damit Celebnîn und er endlich ein normales und ruhiges Leben führen konnten, obgleich er wusste, dass es nicht so sorgenfrei sein konnte solange Arod auf freiem Fuße war.

Celebnîn war sehr müde. Die letzten Tage hatten ihr viel abverlangt, deshalb war es kein Wunder, dass sie schnell einschlief als sie neben Legolas in einem bequemen Bett in ihrem Zelt lag. Sie spürte, dass Legolas sogar schneller als sie einschlief und so schmiegte sie sich in seine Arme und glitt mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen ins Land der Träume. Doch ihr Schlaf war nicht sehr gut, ständig hatte sie Alpträume und ein ungutes Gefühl. Als sie aus einem ihrer Träume hoch schreckte erfüllte sich ihr schlimmster Alptraum. Denn vor ihrem Bett stand eine dunkle Gestalt mit einem langen Schwert in der Hand. Es war Arod! Vor Wut schnaubend zog er sie am Arm hoch, Celebnîn war so geschockt, dass sie kein Wort heraus brachte. Doch Legolas erwachte trotzdem. Sofort zog er sein Schwert, das neben ihm am Boden Lag, doch Arod hielt Celebnîn seine Klinge an den Hals.

„Ich würde das an deiner Stelle nicht tun, Legolas, sonst ist sie tot."

Legolas stand auf. „Gib auf Arod! Draußen ist eine ganze Armee, du hast keinen Ausweg!" Aber Arod grinste nur. „Wer sagt denn, dass ich fliehen will?"

Celebnîn ahnte fürchterliches. „Was habt Ihr vor?" Er sah sie an und schmiegte dann sein Gesicht an ihr Haar. Sie spürte wie er ihren Duft einnahm und erschauderte. „Ich werde dich mit mir nehmen." „Mit wohin?" Celebnîn fiel nichts besseres ein als ihn das zu fragen. „Mit in den Tod!" Damit setzte er zum Schnitt an und Celebnîn schloss die Augen, den Tod erwartend, doch dazu kam es nicht. Stattdessen hörte sie das Zischen eines Pfeils und als sie die Augen wieder öffnete lag Arod tot hinter ihr auf dem Boden, blutend mit einem Pfeil in der Stirn.

Celebnîn sah auf und bemerkte , dass Legolas mit einem Bogen vor ihr stand, seinen Blick auf den toten Körper seines ehemaligen besten Freundes gerichtet.

Legolas starrte Arod an. Damit war es zu Ende. Es tat ihm Leid, dass es so kommen musste, er hätte ein anderes Ende bevorzugt, doch Arod hatte es selbst so gewollt.

Als er aufsah merkte er, dass Celebnîn zitterte und das Tränen über ihre Weichen Wangen liefen. Er ging zu ihr und schloss sie in die Arme. „Es ist schon gut, jetzt bist du in Sicherheit." Sie weinte bitterlich und beruhigt sich erst nach einer ganzen Weile wieder. Als sie ihre Tränen trocknete griff Legolas in seine Tasche und legte ihr etwas in die Hände.

Celebnîn sah in ihre Hand und blickte Legolas überrascht an. Er hatte ihr ihre Kette wieder gegeben. „Es ist zwar nicht so pompös wie das was du jetzt trägst, aber ich dachte du hättest es gerne wieder." Celebnîn merkte, dass sie immer noch Arods Kette trug. Lachend nahm sie diese ab und warf sie auf den Boden, Legolas half ihr und legte ihr die Kette um den Hals. Sie lächelte ihn an. „Ich dachte ich würde sie nie wieder sehen,... so wie ich dachte ich würde dich nicht wieder sehen."

Mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen nahm Legolas Celebnîns Hand und zog sie in einen leidenschaftlichen und heiß ersehnten Kuss.

---------------------------------

**Ende **

**---------------------------------------**

**A/N:** Ein ganz großes Dankeschön an meine liebe Betaleserin Narwain, die mir geholfen hat diese Story zu schreiben!


End file.
